(En réécriture) Une Nouvelle Vie
by Baboune-Originelle
Summary: Hermione Granger, une jeune fille aussi douée qu'intelligente, va apprendre qu'elle a été adoptée et qu'elle a un frère jumeau. Une surprise de taille lorsqu'elle découvre son identité. Plus encore, que va t-il arriver à nos héros ?
1. I

Hermione Jean Granger rêvassait, assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre entre ses doigts. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était spacieuse, très soignée et de nombreux livres ornaient une bibliothèque qui arpente tout un pan de mur. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'elle était de retour chez ses parents, dans le monde moldu et elle se sentait seule, loin de ses fidèles compagnons. Celle-ci savait parfaitement qu'elle allait les retrouver prochainement pour l'anniversaire d'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, la sortant de sa rêverie. On toquait à sa porte de chambre. Elle donne son accord rapidement d'entrer et une femme ouvrit la porte un sourire aux lèvres, prenant la parole d'une voix extrêmement douce.

« Ma chérie, ton père et moi t'attendons pour le petit-déjeuner, nous devons t'annoncer quelque chose d'important. »

Hermione tiqua mais accepta sans poser de questions. Il était rare qu'elle prenne le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents, ceux-ci partant au travail très tôt. Se levant de son fauteuil, elle sentait la nervosité la gagner mais fit abstraction à ce sentiment et alla s'apprêter pour rejoindre ses parents.

Une fois prête, Hermione descendit les escaliers calmement allant s'installer dans le salon, où une table était dressée avec diverses viennoiseries dessus ainsi qu'un pichet de jus d'orange. Elle fit une bise à son père, Jean Granger, ainsi qu'à sa mère, Hélène Granger. Elle vit au bout de la table deux coffrets installés, ce qui l'intrigua grandement. Elle regarda ses parents, puis prit la parole, n'ayant pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée.

« Que se passe t-il ? » dit-elle perplexe.

« Ma chérie, ton père et moi avons une chose importante et quelque peu délicate à t'annoncer. annonça son père avec douceur. Nous allons t'expliquer depuis le début et nous te prions de ne pas nous interrompre s'il-te-plaît. »

Hélène Granger commença alors à se tordre les mains, ne sachant réellement comment commencer, alors que celle-ci avait récité de nombreuses fois le discours pour ce jour fatidique où la vérité allait être découverte.

« Je vous écoute. » souffla Hermione, le stress montant en voyant sa mère nerveuse

Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être nerveuse, elle était loin de se douter de ce que les paroles de ses parents allaient déclencher dans sa vie.

* * *

Jean Granger voyait sa femme de plus en plus nerveuse mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, ils avaient déjà trop attendu et repoussé l'échéance. Il prit alors la parole, d'une voix calme et sûre.

« Il y a quelques années, un jeune couple a sonné à notre porte à la recherche d'une aide précieuse. Leur requête était la suivante : il leur fallait une famille qui aimerait leur fille, autant qu'ils l'aimaient tout en lui apportant un soutien sans failles, ainsi que de la sécurité. Ta mère et moi avions découvert à cette période que nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant à l'époque, alors quand ce jeune couple nous a demandé d'élever leur fille, de la chérir et de la mettre en sécurité, nous n'avons pas hésité. Hermione, ma chérie, ta mère et moi t'avons adopté lorsque tu as eu 1 an. Il faut que tu saches que nous t'aimons comme notre fille, jamais cela ne changera. »

La mère, les jambes tremblotantes, se leva et contourna la table afin d'atteindre Hermione qui, étant sous le choc, ne disait rien. Reprenant ses esprits, elle posa la fameuse question, la voix tremblante.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Sa mère la prit alors dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre elle, elle murmure.

« Tu es Hermione, notre Hermione. »

Hermione soupira et reformula sa question, tout en posant une autre question afin de creuser ce mystère.

« Non. Quel est mon prénom et mon nom de famille ? D'où est-ce que je viens ? Qui sont mes parents ? »

Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, elle ne savait comment réagir, ses parents lui avaient menti. Enfin ses parents adoptifs en tout cas. Elle avait vécu dans le mensonge le plus total, sans connaître son identité. Pourquoi le lui dire seulement maintenant ?

Son père se leva alors et lui mit les deux coffrets en face d'elle. Elle fut perplexe pendant un instant. Jean prit la parole, une main se posant délicatement sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Prends connaissance de leurs contenus, toutes les réponses à tes questions y sont. Nous allons au travail. Ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix tendre, pardonne-nous de t'avoir cachée cela mais on appréhendait ce moment. On t'aime. »

Monsieur Granger embrassa sa fille sur le front avec douceur puis prit la main de sa femme, la menant avec lui.

Une fois que ses parents adoptifs furent partis, Hermione regarda les deux coffrets en les détaillant avec soin.

Le premier coffret se distinguait du deuxième par sa brillance.  
De taille moyenne, il est en bois massif dans lequel une fine gravure apparaît, semblant être des initiales, un "A" et un "P" enlacés. Sur le couvercle, on pouvait y voir une sorte d'arbre ainsi qu'une phrase : "Rien n'est jamais fini", reste à voir la signification réelle de celle-ci se disait Hermione.

Laissant le premier coffret, Hermione regarda le deuxième. Il s'agissait d'une boite entourée de cuir, celle-ci était ornée d'une plaque en Or sur laquelle un "H" et un "P" se plaçaient en son centre. Hermione arqua un sourcil, perplexe sur le fait que les deux coffrets aient des initiales.

Hermione reprit le premier coffret, le plaça face à elle puis après quelques secondes à l'observer prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	2. II

Une enveloppe, un carnet de notes ainsi que des photographies en mouvements ornaient le coffret en bois massif. Hermione prit soin d'enlever délicatement chaque objets puis elle découvrit à l'intérieur même du coffret, une sorte de boite intégrée.

En premier lieu, elle pensa à prendre la lettre entre ses doigts, se disant qu'il valait mieux commencer par prendre connaissance de son contenu. Ainsi, elle l'ouvrit, détailla une fine et élégante écriture et commença sa lecture le cœur battant.

 _"Ma chère fille,_

 _Si cette lettre est entre tes mains, cela signifie que les Granger t'ont transmis les deux coffrets, et qu'ils t'ont avouée t'avoir adoptée suite à la demande d'un jeune couple._

 _Tout d'abord, laisse-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Lily Evans, je suis ta mère, ton père lui se nomme James Potter._

 _Ensemble nous avons eu deux magnifiques bébés, des jumeaux pour être exacte. Tu es née la première à 15h08, pesant 3.2 kg et mesurant 48 cm. Nous t'avons donné comme nom celui d'Aléa Potter, ton parrain se nomme Rémus Lupin. Ton frère lui est né à 15h13, soit 5 minutes après toi, il pesait 4 kg pour 52 cm, nous l'avons nommé Harry Potter et il a pour parrain Sirius Black._

 _Tu dois être une très belle et intelligente jeune femme maintenant, j'avais demandé aux Granger de te dire la vérité au plus tard la veille de tes 17 ans, l'âge légal dans le monde des sorciers_.

 _Maintenant, venons-en au fait. Pourquoi t'avons-nous mis dans une famille adoptive ? Tout simplement parce que nous sommes actuellement en danger face à la terreur que mène quotidiennement Voldemort._

 _Avec cette lettre, tu trouveras un carnet, sache que ce sont des écrits personnels liés sur divers sujets, que tu liras par toi-même, je l'espère !_

 _Je t'ai insérée des photographies, de ta naissance, ainsi que des sorties familiales que nous avons fait tous ensemble avant de te confier aux Granger. De même, tu trouveras dans la petite boite intégrée au coffret, deux bijoux. Le premier est un collier, celui-ci te protégera contre les intrusions dans ton esprit et t'assurera un bouclier puissant que nous avons intégré. Le deuxième appartenait à ta grand-mère paternelle, il s'agit d'un bijoux qui se transmet de mère en fille, mais ton père étant fils unique, elle lui a transmis pour qu'il puisse lui, le transmettre à ses futurs enfants. Prend soin de tout ce dont tu as. C'est précieux._

 _Les temps sont sombres, nous savons que quelque chose se trame et que nous n'allons pas y survivre. Néanmoins, sache que ton père et moi nous vous aimons toi et ton frère plus que tout au monde, et que rien ni personne ne changera cela._

 _Oh, j'allais oublié, tu prendra ta réelle apparence le jour de tes 17 ans. J'ai pris soin de te mettre sous un charme puissant pour te protéger._

 _On t'aime fort Aléa._

 _Ta mère, Lily Evans."_

Hermione leva un regard embué perdu dans le vide, se repassant en boucle la lettre que sa mère lui avait adressée. Elle était surprise, c'était le cas de le dire. Néanmoins, elle était rassurée, elle connaissait Harry Potter, et encore mieux c'était son meilleur ami. Cependant, elle ne savait comment elle allait s'y prendre pour le lui dire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut avouer entre deux phrases. Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche en plus du fait qu'elle-même était chamboulée par tant de nouvelles choses. Elle devait à tout prix voir Harry avant son anniversaire, elle ne pouvait pas arriver le jour même en sachant qu'elle aura une autre apparence et qu'on la prendrait pour une intruse.

Hermione prit alors le deuxième coffret, regardant les initiales, elle comprit qu'il était destiné à Harry. Elle ne l'ouvrit donc pas, cela ne la regardait pas après tout. Elle se leva donc de la table, prit les deux coffret avec elle et alla dans sa chambre afin de rédiger une courte lettre à Harry.

Hermione était loin de se douter que ses révélations allaient rendre heureux une certaine personne, qui avait vécu une enfance difficile et qui verrait par ce lien, une merveilleuse nouvelle.

* * *

Le Terrier était bruyant, les chahuts de Fred et George avec leur petite soeur Ginny et la partie de bataille explosive entre Ron et Harry mettaient la maison dans une ambiance familiale. On vit alors Hedwige passer par la fenêtre grande ouverte, dû à une chaleur étouffante marquant l'été, une lettre à sa patte.

Harry reconnaissant sa chouette, se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre la lettre tout en donnant une caresse à sa fidèle Hedwige. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione et prévient son meilleur ami qu'elle lui avait écrit. S'installant de nouveau face à Ron, il lut la lettre à voix haute.

 _"Cher Harry, bonjour Ron,_

 _Je vous écris une lettre rapide avant mon départ._

 _A mon arrivée, il faudrait que je te parle en privé Harry. J'ai appris quelque chose ce matin de la part de mes parents et cela te concerne aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave._

 _Ron, ne fait pas cette tête, tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café on le sait tous mais tu seras toi aussi au courant, une fois qu'Harry et moi ayons eu notre discussion._

 _J'espère que vous vous tenez bien ! On se voit demain !_

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Hermione."_

Harry fut perplexe et en voyant le regard de Ron, il vit que lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle à lui annoncer qui ne mettrait pas leur ami dans la confidence en même temps que lui ?

« Elle est bizarre Mione. »

« Elle voulait juste prévenir, c'est gentil de sa part. »

Répondit Harry à Ron, se demandant ce qui était arrivé le matin même chez Hermione. Cependant, il oublia vite cette pensée lorsque les jumeaux Weasley leur proposa une partie de Quidditch.

Harry accepta sans hésitation, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de prendre l'air. Tous les Weasley allèrent donc se préparer dans leur chambre puis se dirigèrent dans le jardin, leurs balais en main. Fred Weasley déclencha les festivités en criant.

« TOUS POUR UN ! QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE ! »

Ils rirent tous ensemble puis chassèrent un vif d'or qu'Harry avait acheté en début d'été. Molly Weasley observait ses enfants par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle sourit face à la complicité que tous avait. Elle pensa à la petite Hermione qui devait être seule en ce moment même, et se dit que la prochaine fois, elle lui proposerait de rester toutes les vacances au Terrier. Elle considérait Harry et Hermione comme ses propres enfants, du moins Aléa devrait-elle dire. Elle connaissait le secret d'Hermione, James et Lily étaient adorables et ils étaient tous une famille dans le Premier Ordre de Phénix. Autant dire qu'elle se demandait quand est-ce que la vérité éclaterait, elle savait d'avance qu'il faudrait soutenir et protéger Harry et Aléa loin de tout média et surtout de cette Rita Skeeter.

* * *

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, les garçons allèrent se coucher sous la consigne non-négociable de Madame Weasley qui devenait terrible si on ne l'écoutait pas. Néanmoins, les garçons étant fatigués par leur journée à jouer au Quidditch ne protestèrent pas. De plus, demain leur amie arrivait, et ils avaient hâte !

Hermione arriva le lendemain matin à 8h dans le salon des Weasley, une heure bien matinale mais elle souhaitait être avec ses amis aussi vite que possible. Déposant sa valise près des escaliers, elle alla dans la cuisine où elle vit Molly préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner de ses enfants. Molly la voyant eût un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras avec bonheur, une vraie mère poule.

« Hermione ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? Tu as fais bon voyage ? »

« Je vais bien, merci madame Weasley ! Oui, j'ai eu peur pour ma valise, elle est assez lourde mais cela a tenu le temps du transfert ! » souria Hermione à Molly, légèrement gênée.

Molly fut satisfaire de la réponse et prévient Hermione que les garçons dormaient encore, mais qu'elle pouvait prendre un petit-déjeuner en attendant. Hermione refusa poliment, lui disant qu'elle allait les réveiller elle-même. Molly hocha la tête, et laissa Hermione tranquille en allant dans le salon vaquer à ses occupations.

Hermione fut soulagée, elle était heureuse d'être au Terrier. Elle grimpa les étages puis arrivant devant la porte de chambre de Ron, elle entra. Elle voyait une chambre totalement désordonnée, les garçons étaient tous les mêmes pensa t-elle. S'approchant d'un lit, elle vit Ron dormir profondément. En réfléchissant rapidement, elle décida de réveiller Harry en premier afin de lui parler pendant que Ron dort encore. S'approchant du lit d'Harry, elle passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci en murmurant à son oreille.

« Harry, réveille-toi... » chuchota t-elle, « il faut se réveiller maintenant ! »

« Mh, laisse-moi dormir Ron ! » dit Harry totalement dans le sommeil puis se rendant compte qu'une main était dans ses cheveux il ouvrit les yeux, voyant son amie il sourit puis mit ses lunettes. « Mione, excuse-moi je pensais que c'était Ron. » chuchota t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, aller lève-toi, ne réveille pas Ron, je t'attends en bas ! » assura Hermione en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Rougissant face à l'attitude tendre d'Hermione à son égard, Harry pensa qu'elle était adorable et étrange en même temps. Cependant, voyant Hermione sortir, il se leva en baillant puis prit ses affaires en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, il descendit pour rejoindre son amie. Harry fut accueilli par Molly de la même manière qu'elle l'avait quelques instants plus tôt avec Hermione, le prenant dans ses bras et lui conseillant de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner avant de retourner à ses occupations. Souriant Harry ne refusa pas, entendant son ventre crier famine. Il s'installa face à Mione qui, déjà installée regardait Harry en souriant. Il prit ce qui lui donnait envie puis prit la parole.

« Comment vas-tu Mione ? »

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, as-tu reçu ma lettre hier ? » demanda t-elle sérieuse.

« Oui, oui, d'ailleurs de quoi s'agit-il ? » dit-il curieux de savoir.

« On devrait en parler après le petit-déjeuner Harry, prend le temps de te réveiller. »

« Nous sommes que tout les deux, Ron dort encore, et seule Molly est présente dans le salon, elle n'écoute pas Mione. Tu peux me le dire, je t'écoute. »

« D'accord, si tu insistes, mais tu ne m'interromps pas, jure-le ! »

« C'est promis ! » Harry leva la main pour preuve.

Inspirant, Hermione raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec ses parents, ses découvertes, le secret ainsi que l'histoire des deux coffrets, sans omettre le moindre détails.

* * *

 _Je tiens à remercier Meonyl pour m'avoir prévenue des "bizarreries", il ne devrait plus y avoir de soucis !_

 _Merci à Alinegranger, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Merci à Guest, j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira !_

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. III

Inspirant, Hermione raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec ses parents, ses découvertes, le secret ainsi que l'histoire des deux coffrets, sans omettre le moindre détails. Puis elle se leva, en sortant le coffret en cuir destiné à Harry. Le posant face à lui, elle reprit ses révélations.

« Pour finir, je ne me nomme pas Hermione mais Aléa Potter, et j'ai pour parrain Remus Lupin. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante ayant peur de la réaction de son ami maintenant frère, « et il faut que tu saches que je prendrai ma réelle apparence le jour de ton... enfin de notre anniversaire ! »

Harry avait écouté Hermione du début jusqu'à la fin, sans émettre la moindre émotion mais Hermione ayant fini, il éclata en sanglots tout en riant. Il ne se moquait pas non, mais il se libérait du fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules, ce trop plein d'émotions qu'il gardait enfoui en lui. Hermione le toisa ne sachant comment prendre cette réaction, puis elle se leva afin de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'agrippa à elle, et c'est dans cette position que Ron décida de montrer le bout de son nez. Assistant à la scène, Ron écarquilla les yeux et alla s'asseoir à la table pour petit-déjeuner. Il prit alors deux tartines au beurre de cacahuète, ainsi que des saucisses fumés, du porridge et des oeufs, il commença alors à engloutir son petit-déjeuner, ne voulant interrompre ses amis. Hermione voyant Ron lui sourit avec gentillesse et emmena Harry dans le jardin.

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose... » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Quelque chose ! » répondit Harry, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de le prendre mal pour que tu fasses une blague de mauvais goût ! » sourit Hermione.

« Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Je suis déçu que l'on ne m'ait rien avoué plus tôt mais je peux comprendre que nos parents t'ait protégé ! Et puis, je n'ai pas n'importe qu'elle jumelle... Je t'ai toi ! La fille la plus intelligente et la plus gentille que je connaisse ! » dit Harry, maintenant heureux.

Hermione lui sourit, rassurée. Harry la regarda, puis ayant vu Ron descendre quelques instants plus tôt il proposa à Hermione de rentrer, elle accepta.

« Salut les gars, » bailla Ron en les voyant revenir.

« Bonjour Ronald, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Salut Ron, » répondit Harry tout en prenant le coffret entre ses mains, « je vais découvrir ce qu'il contient Hermione, je te dirais ensuite ! Ron, on te dira tout une fois que je serais revenu, assura Harry avec un sourire, en attendant ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! »

Harry salua alors ses deux amis, puis alla dans le jardin, le coffret sous son bras tout en s'installant au pied d'un arbre, dos au tronc. Il ouvrit lentement le coffret et fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant.

* * *

Harry regarda cette petite boule qui brillait et le prit entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un vif d'or, assurément celui de son père se disait-il. Suivant le conseil d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire de lire une lettre s'il en avait une avant toute exploration. Elle avait raison, Harry prit alors la lettre et l'ouvrit, prenant connaissance de son contenu.

 _"Cher Harry,_

 _Ici ton père, James Potter ! Ta mère, Lily Evans et moi-même écrivons une lettre à chacun d'entre vous. Ta sœur, Aléa, en aura une aussi. Nous vous écrivons pour la simple raison que nous savons que notre heure approche. Il faut que tu saches Fils que ta sœur va être mis à l'abri de toutes attaques._

 _Maintenant, tu trouveras dans ce coffret un vif d'or. Le vif d'or est marqué par ma première victoire au Quidditch, un match Gryffondor/Serpentard ! J'y étais en tant qu'attrapeur, je pense que tu devrais avoir ce don aussi, ou ta sœur. Ta mère a fait partie de l'équipe aussi en tant que poursuiveuse durant 1 an._

 _Ensuite, tu trouveras une chevalière où il y a un blason, il s'agit du blason des Potter. En premier plan, il s'agit de deux épées qui se croisent, c'est le symbole de la force et du courage. En second plan, tu peux y voir un aigle, c'est le symbole de l'intuition, de l'observation et de la sagesse. Tu y vois ici, toutes les qualités qu'un Potter a un jour possédé, ou qui le possède actuellement. J'espère que tu as une de ces qualités mon fils. Elle t'appartient désormais, sache qu'il y a un charme très puissant, un bouclier qui te protégera des sorts en tout genre, sauf les Impardonnables. Ta sœur va recevoir la même chose, mais par un collier que votre grand-mère m'a transmise, c'est un bijou de mère en fille._

 _Enfin, tu trouveras une clef, prends-en soin, c'est la clef du manoir familial. L'adresse du manoir est la suivante : Avenue Birmingham, Manoir Potter. Sache qu'il y a deux elfes de maisons là-bas qui, lorsque vous aurez terminé vos études, vous y attendront et prenne soin du Manoir. Ils se nomment Twinky et Adora, ils sont dans la famille depuis 2 générations. Il y a une porte cachée, Harry, si tu veux y entrer il faudra que tu cites cette phrase : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" et elle s'ouvrira à toi, c'est l'antre des Maraudeurs. Faîtes attention, le manoir est grand._

 _Sache que vous avez plusieurs domaines, voyez cela avec les gobelins._

 _Il y a aussi des photographies que tu trouveras dans le coffret, il s'agit de quelques photographies clefs tels que votre naissance, la famille, vos parrains respectifs. D'ailleurs, ton parrain se nomme Sirius Black._

 _Tu trouveras aussi un petit carnet, il s'agit du carnet spécial Maraudeurs. Tu découvriras le reste au manoir._

 _Je vous aimes les enfants,_

 _Votre père, James Potter."_

Harry leva les yeux, pensif et intrigué. Il n'avait jamais su grand chose sur ses parents, et voilà qu'Hermione, enfin Aléa, lui donnait ce coffret et qu'il apprenait tant de choses sur lui et sa famille. Il se posait énormément de questions. En attendant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amie, elle non plus ne savait pas jusqu'à hier. Il fut tout de même heureux, ce coffret contenait tout ce dont il voulait savoir, et mieux encore ils avaient Aléa et lui, un manoir ! Ils étaient peut-être orphelins, mais ils avaient au moins la chance d'avoir un toit, qui plus est le manoir familial. Celui-ci doit regorger de secrets et de souvenirs, pensa t-il Harry sentait que ces vacances allaient être prometteuses avant la rentrée suivante.

En y réfléchissant, Harry se dit qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de rentrée suivante. Dumbledore était mort il y a de cela un mois, et même s'il y pensait de moins en moins, il en était tout de même affecté. D'autant plus que celui-ci lui avait laissé pour tâche de détruire les Horcruxes que Voldemort avait crée afin d'être immortel.

Soupirant, Harry décida qu'il faudrait qu'il parte après son anniversaire à la recherche des Horcruxes pour ensuite pouvoir avoir une chance d'en terminer avec Voldemort. Ce qui n'était pas gagné pour le moment, puisque le Ministère de la Magie était sous son contrôle actuellement. Personne n'est en sécurité. Il se leva en rangeant avec attention tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans le coffret, il devait maintenant rejoindre son ami et sa soeur.

Il avait hâte que celle-ci prenne sa vraie apparence. Allait-elle ressembler à leur mère ? Ou plutôt à leur père ? Jusqu'ici, il était le portrait craché de leur père. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si elle était le portrait cachée de leur mère. Il se fit très vite à l'idée d'avoir une soeur, et le vide qu'il sentait en lui, ce sentiment de solitude permanente, se dissipa de plus en plus pour faire apparaître un amour profond pour sa soeur. Ils étaient deux, ils resteront deux. Tout en marchant vers le Terrier, il se demandait comment le prendrait Ron en apprenant cela.C'était tout de même surprenant que ce soit, comme par hasard, Hermione qui soit sa soeur et pas une autre fille, il se considérait comme chanceux.

Harry arriva devant la porte du Terrier et y entra, il vit Hermione et Ron en pleine discussion sur le programme des vacances. Cette dernière coupa court à la discussion, manifestement heureuse qu'Harry arrive à ce moment-là. Lui souriant, elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous parliez du programme des vacances ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui ! Hermione veut à tout prix nous faire un planning dans lequel on noterait les moments de détentes et les moments où l'on travaillera un peu pour nos ASPICS. Elle est définitivement folle ! » assura Ron.

« Mais non, je pense juste à notre avenir idiot ! » se vexe Hermione.

« Stop ! Il y a plus important, je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard cette année ! Harry se mit à chuchoter ; Dumbledore m'a confié une mission avant de mourir, celle de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, je vais donc partir à la recherche. » assuma t-il.

Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, et soupira le pour et le contre. Puis Hermione donna son avis, non sans rouspéter pour les ASPICS.

« D'accord, mais je viens avec toi et c'est non-négociable ! Même si cela me fait raté une année, ce n'est rien si c'est pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour combattre Voldemort. »

« Je viens aussi, quand veux-tu commencer les recherches ? » demanda Ron.

« Le plus tôt possible. Soit après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. »

Ils acquiescent tous ensemble d'un regard entendu, puis se levèrent de table pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	4. IV

On y était, c'était le jour J, l'anniversaire d'Harry et d'Hermione ainsi que le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Le Soleil avait pointé son nez depuis deux heures. Une jeune femme se réveilla, la tête engourdie par le manque de sommeil évident. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain se changer quand la porte de celle-ci fit apparaître Harry qui sursauta en la voyant, les yeux écarquillés. Se demandant ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme cela, elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe et lui demanda s'il allait bien. En entendant sa voix, Harry fut surpris et vit qu'Hermione aussi.

« Oui, oui, très bien ! Tu... Tu as ta vraie apparence maintenant.. Tu es magnifique... » fit Harry, les yeux pétillants étant émut. Son Hermione devenait enfin Aléa, sa soeur jumelle et la preuve était devant ses yeux. Il sentit son coeur rater un battement quand il se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait autant à leur mère qu'à leur père. Elle ressemblait aussi à Harry et il sentit son regard peser sur lui, il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle était tendue. Lui souriant, il l'a prit avec lui en lui demandant de fermer les yeux puis l'avait mise devant une glace.

« Ouvre tes yeux... Aléa Potter. » dit Harry avec émotions

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit ses yeux. Ce qu'elle voyait dans la glace était totalement une autre fille, beaucoup plus belle que sa fausse apparence. Ayant maintenant des cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, des yeux émeraudes qui scintillaient, un petit nez retroussé qui venait de leur mère d'après l'études des photographies ainsi que des lèvres fines. Elle arborait des formes avantageuses mais bien proportionnées. Sous le choc de cette apparence, elle se dit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à croire que c'était elle. Elle toucha ses cheveux et s'aperçut qu'ils ne s'emmêlaient pas, elle sourit et regarda Harry. Prise d'une pulsion soudaine elle le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fortement en glissant près de son oreille "mon frère". Harry eut un grand sourire en la relâchant, puis il se mit à ses côtés.

« Nous nous ressemblons quand même, nous avons les même yeux, les mêmes lèvres et je parie que nous allons découvrir d'autres choses au fil des années. Même ma voix a changé Harry ! » murmura Aléa ; « bon maintenant tu vas devoir sortir, je ne veux pas que tu sois là pendant que je vais me doucher frangin ! » ria Aléa en lui tirant la langue.

Elle le poussa alors dehors puis lui claqua la porte au nez. Ce gentil vacarme réveilla les deux derniers enfants des Weasley, Ginny et Ron. Ron qui, ayant entendu le claquement de porte, sortit sa tête dans le couloir. Il vit Harry plié de rire, jamais il n'avait vu son ami rire comme cela, il fut curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait mit dans cette euphorie matinale.

« Ben alors mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme cela ? » demanda Ron curieux.

« Aléa ! Elle a sa vraie apparence depuis ce matin et elle m'a mise à la porte ! » fit Harry amusé.

« Oh je vois, et c'est cela qui t'a fait rire ? »

« Non, non, c'est la situation, la façon dont elle m'a mise à la porte. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça ! La façon dont elle a agit me fait rire, elle a été spontanée. En fait, je sens que ça va être mouvementé ! » répliqua Harry, malicieux.

Ronald fut perplexe mais acquiesça sans piper un mot. Il sentait aussi que cette relation fraternelle allait changer certains points de leur amitié à tous les trois. Il avait peur qu'ils soient dans leur monde, et qu'il soit mis de côté. D'un côté il les comprenait, mais d'un autre il ne souhaitait pas se sentir inutile.

Tout les jeunes étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner sauf Aléa qui mettait du temps pour se montrer, Molly étant déjà à la tâche pour les préparatifs de la journée et le patriarche dans le jardin afin de monter les tentes. Ginny prit alors la parole, d'une voix agacée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire Hermione ? » dit-elle.

« Elle se prépare à montrer sa vraie apparence Ginny. » fit Harry en protégeant sa soeur, « tu dirais quoi toi en te voyant sous une autre apparence alors que tu étais habituée à une autre ? Et appelle-là Aléa maintenant s'il-te-plaît. »

Ginny ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement son amie de prendre son temps avant de se montrer à tout le monde, ce qui devait être incroyablement stressant. Ils entendirent Aléa descendre les escaliers, tout les regards se posaient sur elle. Ron écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Ginny lui donna un coup dans les côtes le reprenant sur sa réaction, son amie était magnifique. Harry se leva et tendit la main à sa soeur qui la prit avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Bonjour les Weasley ! » fit Aléa, laissant entendre sa voix très féminine et plus claire qu'auparavant ; « ne faîtes pas cette tête, je sais que j'ai totalement changée mais je ne changerais pas dans la personne que je suis ! » répliqua Aléa en voyant leurs réactions

Se regardant tous ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rires. Molly entendant les rires arriva d'un pas précipité sans remarquer Aléa.

« Fini les rires, il faut se mettre au boulot ! Les garçons, vous allez avec Arthur ! Les filles avec moi dans la cuisine. » fit Molly d'une voix ferme. Elle tourna son regard sur les filles et observa Aléa de la tête aux pieds, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Tu ressembles autant à ta mère qu'à ton père ! » assura Molly

Rougissante Aléa remercia Molly et elles allèrent toutes les trois dans la cuisine aider la matriarche.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	5. V

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron se remémorait la descente d'Aléa et combien il l'avait trouvée magnifique. Il avait le béguin pour Hermione, tout le monde le savait sauf elle. Maintenant, il se posait des questions. Il aimait Hermione et sa personne, mais Aléa avait beau être la même personne qu'elle pouvait changer aussi. Il avait été surtout surpris par sa voix qui lui paraissait plus féminine et plus malicieuse. Harry l'avait prévenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement. Ron se posait des questions, notamment sur la réaction qu'allait avoir leurs amis et les élèves de Poudlard. L'année va être longue, se disait-il.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Sort de tes rêveries et donnes-nous un coup de main, on a besoin de toi ! cria un homme envers son dernier fils tout en faisant léviter le chapiteau.

Sortant de ses pensées, il leva sa baguette afin de léviter convenablement le chapiteau avec lequel son père et Harry se bagarrait, essayant tant bien que mal de dresser. Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui en disait long sur ses pensées, son ami l'avait très bien pris pour quelqu'un qui était resté dans l'ignorance durant 17 ans. En même temps, passer d'orphelin à une famille, on ne peut qu'être heureux, surtout si on connait déjà cette personne.

Quelques heures plus tard, Molly appela tous les jeunes c'est-à-dire Ron, Harry, Aléa et Ginny afin qu'ils aillent se préparer pour les festivités, les invités allant bientôt arriver. Harry et Ron se changeait dans la chambre du rouquin, qui d'ailleurs mettait un temps fou pour enfiler ses vêtements ce qui eût l'effet d'attirer un rire moqueur de la part d'Harry. Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal d'aplatir ses cheveux, bien évidemment sans résultats.

\- Tu peux rire mon pote mais toi et tes cheveux vous ne serez jamais d'accord ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes encore à essayer de les aplatir ! S'exclama Ron

\- Au moins je suis prêt contrairement à d'autre ! Fit Harry, un brin moqueur

\- Oh ça va hein ! Grogna Ron

Amusé, Harry prit congé de son ami le laissant s'apprêter et alla rejoindre les filles dont sa soeur. Il avait énormément réfléchi sur l'après-anniversaire/mariage et voulait la mettre au courant sur une idée qui lui était venue en tête la veille. Il toqua et attendit qu'on lui donne une réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir, une fois sûr de ne pas interrompre les filles, Harry allant aider Ginny puis Aléa avec leurs fermetures de robes.

\- Que fais-tu là Harry ? Demanda Aléa, curieuse

\- J'avais fini de m'apprêter, et je voulais te parler de quelque chose à laquelle j'ai pensé hier soir avant de dormir. Fit Harry, songeur

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on en parle plus tard ? Après notre anniversaire ? Demanda t-elle

\- Si tu préfères qu'on en parle après il n'y a pas de problème, on en parlera à tête reposée alors ! Rassura Harry

Ginny les pressa légèrement, leur disant que s'il ne se dépêchaient pas de descendre leur mère allait vite devenir folle. C'est ainsi que les jeunes furent descendu, très bien habillés pour l'occasion et attentifs. Molly leur demanda d'aller s'installer dans le jardin, non pas là où les tentes se dressaient, non. Ils avaient fait une grande table, autour de laquelle tous les Weasley ainsi que quelques camarades de classe pourront s'y asseoir.

Soudainement, un grand fracas eût lieu. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le responsable, ou plutôt les responsables : George et Fred Weasley. Les fauteurs de trouble arrivaient toujours à se faire remarquer, si ce n'était par une invention de leurs goûts ou une blague visée, c'était une chamaillerie entre eux, quoiqu'il en soit ils aimaient attirer l'attention sur eux. En attendant, tous entendirent un rugissement puis un autre, estomaqués les jeunes ne firent pas de commentaires mais éclatèrent de rire en voyant qui avait été la victime des jumeaux. Il s'avérait que c'était deux victimes qui furent touchées et pas des moindre puisqu'il s'agissait d'une autre paire de jumeaux. Aléa et Harry sous la forme de Lion, signe distinctif de leur maison Gryffondor à Poudlard, rugissaient sans pouvoir se contrôler, sûrement gagnés par l'euphorie de la bonne blague. Molly, qui avait assisté à la scène, allait lever le ton en guise de représailles sur ses jumeaux lorsque deux jeunes gens arrivèrent en ayant assister à la scène.

Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora qui avait sifflé en guise d'applaudissement, Remus lui préférait se tenir à l'écart à la vue de Molly bien qu'il fusse heureux que les Jumeaux Weasley soient aussi rusés et joueurs. Le flambeau est assuré se disait-il en pensant aux Maraudeurs. Puis Remus tourna la tête vers les deux lions, il ne pût empêcher un rire s'échapper lorsqu'Harry lui fit la fête ainsi qu'Aléa. C'était une scène à mémoriser, insouciante, naïve et joyeuse. Molly dû le comprendre car elle invoqua une sorte d'écran avec lequel elle fit léviter autour des jeunes gens, n'ayant aucunement le coeur de briser ce moment. Néanmoins, elle alla dans sa maison pour accueillir ses deux derniers invités avant de commencer le dîner de famille. Neville Londubat apparût via le réseau de cheminées. Le réseau était pratique mais pas très arrangeant lorsqu'il fallait essuyer la suie qui couvrait les personnes de la tête aux pieds. Molly alla le sauver en lui jetant un repousse-suie. Puis Luna Lovegood arriva derrière, ou plutôt rentra dans Neville qui n'avait pas bougé de place. S'en suivit des rires, Luna était sur Neville qui, étant surpris, était devenu rouge de gêne ayant peu l'habitude de se retrouver aussi près d'une fille. Luna se leva l'air de rien, s'excusa auprès de Neville et lui envoya un grand sourire, son air rêveur collé au visage, elle lui tendit sa main afin d'aider Neville. Il accepta son aide, toujours aussi gêné et les deux saluèrent la famille Weasley ainsi que les jumeaux Potter, bien que Neville eût un sourire en les voyant en Lions, Remus et Tonks.

Les jumeaux donnèrent un bonbon à avaler aux deux lions afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs apparences. Une fois fait, tous les regards se tournèrent vers ceux-ci. Tous était au courant ou avait été mis au courant par hibou pour la nouvelle situation d'Hermione, maintenant Aléa mais c'était une chose de l'apprendre et de le voir par ses propres yeux. Ainsi, Neville eut un air surpris et Luna n'eût aucune réaction juste une petite phrase qui fit rougir la lionne.

\- Tu es magnifiquement belle Aléa, lança Luna d'une voix fluette

Ne sachant plus où se mettre la lionne alla s'asseoir rapidement en remerciant Luna. Tous le monde en fit de même, une table ayant été dressée à côté de la réception du mariage afin qu'ils profitent aussi du Soleil. Les conversations fusèrent, de nombreuses questions aussi, ainsi qu'une discussion entre Remus et Aléa qui n'échappa aucunement aux yeux d'Harry. La journée commençait très bien, se disait-il, espérant grandement que cela allait se poursuivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, cela leur faisait du bien, à tous.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry rêvassa, observant sa seconde famille qui l'avait tout de suite adopté, ses amis et maintenant sa soeur. Il sourit et se servit des bonnes garnitures de Molly, tout en échangeant quelques paroles avec les jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ASSURE QUE CE NE SERA PAS VOLDEMORT QUI TE TUERA EN PREMIER ! cria Aléa, folle de rage en courant derrière son jumeau

Tous les regards furent tournés vers les deux jeunes gens qui se coursait depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes. Ronald était plié de rire à sa table, tandis que les invités de Fleur Delacour et de Bill Weasley étaient consternés par tant de vacarme en cette réception de mariage. Cela faisait quelques heures que les échanges de vœux avait eu lieu, la soirée battait donc son plein.

Harry fuyait sa soeur, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû teindre Pattenrond rose fushia mais il avait lu une blague dans le carnet des Maraudeurs et avait pensé que cela détendrait tous le monde de rire un peu. Maintenant, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir utilisé le carnet. Il était loin d'avoir peur mais une Aléa en colère n'était pas très amusant. Il sentit un sifflement près de son oreille, il s'aperçut que sa soeur lui lançait des sorts et se mit à courir plus vite puis il bifurqua au dernier moment dans la direction d'Aléa.

Aléa n'en revenait pas, il avait osé, lui, s'attaquer à son cher Pattenrond. Ne voyant pas venir Harry, elle se le prit en plein fouet. Le résultat étant qu'ils étaient maintenant tout deux au sol. Ce qui fut une mauvaise idée puisque Aléa commença à battre des mains sur Harry sur son torse puis prit son frère par une oreille, le relevant et l'emmenant avec elle.

\- Tu as intérêt à lui rendre sa couleur ! lança Aléa d'une voix mauvaise

\- Oui, oui, maintenant lâche moi soeurette, ce n'était qu'une blague ! De mauvais goût je te l'accorde mais tout de même, c'est excessif comme réaction ! fit Harry

\- C'est mon animal de compagnie, on ne le touche pas ! Tu aurais pu teindre les cheveux de Ron au lieu de mon chat ! s'exclama t-elle, de mauvaise foi

Harry imagina la scène et éclata de rire en imaginant son meilleur ami avec les cheveux rose fushia. Puis Harry sortit un carnet de sa poche et le montra à Aléa. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et en prit connaissance, elle eut un sourire grandissant aux lèvres.

\- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? lança Harry, fier de lui

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Sale gosse ! s'exclama Aléa, une mine boudeuse collé au visage

Harry éclata de rire en voyant sa soeur, puis il tendit son bras. Aléa rit et le prit, ils allèrent tous les deux en sautillant vers le chapiteau où les invités bavardaient, chantaient et dansaient. Ils rejoignirent Ron à une table qui, les observant, eut un sourire moqueur.

\- C'était bien joué Harry ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux réaliser mon rêve ! fit Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres

Aléa eut une moue puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches en prenant un air sévère, bien qu'une lueur amusée pétillait dans ses yeux.

\- Ronald Weasley, je n'hésiterais pas à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ou même à te teindre les cheveux en rose fushia comme mon cher Pattenrond en a été victime ! lança Aléa, d'une voix faussement dure

\- Tu n'oserais pas, ce n'est pas ton genre ! répliqua Ron avec conviction, pensant qu'elle était bonne pour être studieuse et non blagueuse.

\- Tu penses cela ? C'est ce qu'on verra alors ! fit Aléa en tournant les talons pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley.

Ron fut bouche-bée, d'autant plus en la voyant aller vers ses frères, il allait s'en prendre plein la vue. Harry lui avait regardé la scène sans rien dire, bien que retenant un rire en voyant la tête de Ron.

\- Allez mon pote, profite de la soirée ! lança Harry ; tant que tu le peux encore... dit-il en murmurant si bas que Ron ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

La soirée arrivait à son terme, les invités les moins proches de la famille Weasley - Delacour repartaient chez eux, tandis que les plus proches restaient encore. On pouvait apercevoir Molly et Arthur ainsi que Remus et Tonks et le couple fraîchement marié danser tranquillement sur la piste sur un slow. Du côté des tables, tous les jeunes s'étaient regroupés, riant sur diverses blagues que les jumeaux Weasley s'empressaient de raconter. Soudain, Harry se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire déclenchant un bâillement à tout ceux qui était auprès de lui, les faisant rire. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, ils auraient tout le temps le lendemain pour se remémorer la soirée. Avant cela Harry prit Aléa de côté, voulant une discussion privée avec elle.

\- Je voulais te parler de mon idée, fit Harry, tu sais que j'ai eu une lettre de Papa et qu'il m'a dit plusieurs choses ?

\- Je t'écoute Harry, lança Aléa curieuse de savoir.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions nous réfugier au Manoir Potter, étant donné que c'est notre manoir maintenant. Nous pourrions y aller pour faire des recherches sur notre famille, mais aussi pour avoir le temps de faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes. expliqua Harry

\- C'est une bonne idée, il doit y avoir tout ce que nous souhaitons là-bas. Cela nous permettrait de connaître les lieux, et les Potter sont réputés pour être une vieille famille et donc une grande lignée. C'est une excellente idée. affirma Aléa

\- Exactement, il faudrait que l'on prévoit notre départ, que l'on prévienne les autres. Le manoir doit être protégé et nous devons faire attention. Que dirais-tu d'y aller demain tous les deux ? demanda Harry

\- D'accord, cela peut se faire sans problèmes, nous expliquerons à Ron rapidement ton idée et ensuite nous irons voir Molly pour lui dire que nous passerons le reste de l'été au manoir ainsi que l'année. Maintenant, allons au lit petit frère ! lança Aléa, d'une voix taquine

\- Très bien ! Heeeey, tu es plus vieille que de 5 minutes ! se vexa faussement Harry, joueur

Aléa lui tira la langue, lui claqua une bise puis se retourna afin d'aller dormir sans regard derrière elle. Amusé bien que fatigué, Harry suivit sa soeur afin d'aller lui aussi dormir tout en imaginant le Manoir en souriant béatement.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Je remercie de nouveau Alinegranger, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

 _Je remercie aussi La Meilleure, qui m'encourage et me dit d'arrêter de stresser._

 _Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs !_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	6. VI

Le soleil pointa doucement son nez, laissant ses rayons réveiller de jeunes gens. Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, excité au possible d'une nouvelle journée qui commence et qu'il savait allait être inoubliable. Une fois levé et apprêté, il alla réveiller Ron qui grogna et se retourna pour se rendormir. Harry rit puis il eut un regard amusé, sortant sa baguette il regarda son ami, il prit le temps de sortir un appareil photo magique qu'il avait acheté il y a peu.

\- Aguamenti, lança Harry le sourire aux lèvres

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! cria Ron, se levant en sautillant totalement réveillé, il lança un regard noir à Harry et alla dans la salle de bain.

Harry pleurait de rire, son ami allait lui en vouloir mais c'était de bonne guerre. Il descendit, totalement de bonne humeur. Il vit les filles émerger doucement devant leur petit-déjeuner, il alla leur faire une bise chacune puis s'installa.

\- Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? lança un Harry tout joyeux.

\- Très bien merci et toi ? Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, est-ce lié au réveil de Ron ? demanda Ginny, amusée.

\- Oui et non ! Il y a cela mais aussi le fait que Aléa et moi allons nous rendre au Manoir Potter, pur prendre connaissance des lieux, et y habiter aussi ! Mais Ron a eu un superbe réveil, attendez-vous à le voir de mauvaise humeur, fit Harry avec grand sourire.

On entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage, comme si une personne avait glissé sur les marches. C'est alors que Ron apparut à plat ventre, jurant au possible, il lança un regard tueur à ses amis en se relevant, et alla s'asseoir sans un mot.

\- Bonjour Ron ! Tu vas bien ? lança Aléa moqueuse, mettant de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Mhhf, répliqua Ron lui lançant un regard noir.

Aléa, Ginny et Harry riaient à gorge déployé, se moquant gentiment de Ron qui, de mauvaise humeur prit un petit déjeuner rapide et sortit faire un tour pour se calmer. Harry regarda Aléa avec un sourire, leur ami allait leur en vouloir. Aléa lui fit un clin d'œil et eût un air sadique sur son visage, Harry comprit donc que c'était la vengeance d'Aléa pour la remarque de Ron la veille.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?! demanda Harry à Aléa, curieux.

\- Oh rien, juste un petit tour à la Mario ! dit Aléa, amusée.

\- A la Mario ? Oh non ! Tu n'as pas osé ! lança Harry en riant.

\- Oh que si j'ai osé, il n'avait pas à me dire cela aussi ! J'ai un côté très joueur, et il va l'apprendre à ses dépends. répliqua Aléa les yeux pétillants

\- On devrait plutôt aller le voir, et lui parler de nos projets Aléa ! fit Harry amusé. Ginny tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, lui souri Harry.

Ils débarrassèrent leur petit-déjeuner et allèrent dans le jardin. Cherchant des yeux leur ami, ils le trouvèrent dans les airs sur son balai. Ils le virent faire des tonneaux, des piqués au sol et remonter en chandelle. Les apercevant, Ron descendit.

\- Que voulez-vous ? lança Ron, encore sous l'influence des mauvaises blagues.

\- Te parler voyons ! fit Harry, avec un sourire.

\- Je vous écoute ! dit Ron

\- Allons nous installer près de la rivière, on sera bien ! lança Aléa d'une voix douce.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble près de la rivière. Arrivé à destination, bien que ce ne soit qu'à quelques mètres du Terrier, Aléa ayant prévu avait prit avec elle une grande serviette. La dépliant, Ginny et Ron s'allongèrent, tandis que Aléa et Harry préféraient s'asseoir en tailleur.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, nous allons vous faire part, Harry et moi, de ce que nous allons faire. Harry, je te laisse expliquer.

\- Nous allons aller au Manoir Potter cet après-midi et nous y installer Aléa et moi. J'ai exposé l'idée que nous pourrions nous installer là-bas afin de faire des recherches, que ce soit sur les Horcruxes ou encore sur notre famille. Le Manoir doit avoir pleins de secrets et d'informations. Nous voulons y aller Aléa et moi ensemble afin de nous habituer et connaître notre manoir. Dès que nous serons bien installé, nous vous inviterons à venir passer le reste de l'été.

\- Très bien, c'est une bonne idée. Il faudra prévenir notre mère mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème. lança Ron

\- Nous partirons après manger, en début d'après-midi. Nous vous enverrons toutes les informations nécessaires. Je pense que le manoir doit être protégé étant donné que personne n'y est allé depuis quelques années. fit Aléa, songeuse

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, lança Ginny. En général, seul les descendants de la lignée peuvent voir le manoir. Sachant que votre famille est une des plus anciennes parmi toutes les familles sang-pur, elle doit avoir mise des protections autour du manoir pour que seul vous le voyez. Peut-être que je me trompe.

\- J'y ai pensé mais nous verrons une fois sur place. En attendant, il ne faut pas vous étonnez si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de nous durant une semaine. Nous allons vraiment découvrir tout ce que nous pouvons et nous vous contacterons.

\- Pas de problème, maintenant passons aux Horcruxes. Comment voulez-vous qu'on les trouve si nous sommes là-bas et non en train de les chercher dans des endroits ? lança Ron, perplexe.

\- Bonne question, j'ai réfléchi à la question et je pensais faire une liste des Horcruxes déjà détruit et partir de là pour émettre des hypothèses pour les suivants. Ensuite, nous irons sur place pour les trouver et les détruire. répondit Harry calmement

\- Maintenant que nous avons régler certains points, nous avons plus qu'à prévenir Molly pour les prochaines semaines. lança Aléa, souriante. Ce sera un bel été ! Je le sens ! fit-elle, s'allongeant sur la serviette.

Ginny sourit en voyant son amie se prélasser, puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Souriante, elle se leva et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard de ses amis.

\- Ginny que fais-tu ! lança Ron scandalisé que sa sœur se déshabille devant eux sans gênes.

\- Je me mets en sous-vêtements pour aller me baigner, il fait chaud ! répliqua Ginny, dépassée par les réactions excessives de son frère.

Aléa qui avait suivi la scène ria ainsi que Harry. Elle regarda Ginny attentivement la détaillant, captant son regard, souriante elle se leva et rejoignit Ginny. Elles allèrent toutes les deux à l'eau, tandis que les garçons les regardait en riant puis ils discutèrent entre eux de Quidditch, passion commune.

* * *

Du côté de Ginny et Hermione, une grande bataille d'eau s'était engagée, témoignant de leur grande complicité. Elles bataillèrent longuement avant d'être rejoint par les garçons qui avaient entendus les rires des filles. Ce fut le moment le plus agréable qu'ils avaient passés. Aléa avait conjuré un ballon, ballon avec lequel ils étaient en train de jouer. Deux équipes étaient formées, les garçons contre les filles, ainsi qu'un gage au bout pour les perdants.

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille sans nom fut réellement engagée, le but du jeu étant de faire des passes sans que le ballon touche l'eau selon des limites convenues entre les deux équipes tout en totalisant trois fautes maximum. Les filles avaient l'avantage d'être agiles et précises, tandis que les garçons avaient leur force physique et l'agilité grâce au Quidditch.

Les garçons menaient la partie, ayant fait tomber le ballon qu'une fois alors que les filles l'avait fait tombé deux fois. Néanmoins, les filles prirent confiance en elles et avaient établies une stratégie. Elles se passaient à tour de rôle le ballon afin que les garçons ne sache pas qui allait le lancer. Ils furent dupés bien qu'ayant compris le manège des deux filles et ils perdirent la partie.

Ginny et Aléa crièrent de joie en se sautant dans les bras, ce qui eût pour effet de les faire couler dans l'eau. Elles en ressortirent en riant bien que les joues légèrement rouges, leur maladresse les ayant fait couler, elles avaient essayés de se rattraper l'une à l'autre mais leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Bien que ce fut accidentel, elles se sentaient gênées.

La gêne passant, elles se regardèrent, chuchotèrent entre elles et avaient décidés du gage que les garçons devaient faire. Malicieusement, Aléa alla se coller contre le dos de son frère, Ginny faisant de même. Elles chuchotèrent dans leurs oreilles le gage, et éclatèrent de rires.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses les filles ! cria Ron, rouge pivoine.

\- Il a raison, on ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est de l'humiliation à l'état pur ! s'exclama Harry, soutenant son ami.

\- Vous devez le faire, c'est le gage ! dirent les filles en parfaite synchronisation.

Les garçons, sachant parfaitement qu'elles n'allaient pas céder, sortirent de l'eau en se lançant un sort de séchage et rentrèrent dans la maison la mine déconfite.

Les filles de leur côté, se prélassaient tranquillement sur la serviette profitant du Soleil. Elles ne parlaient pas, un silence calme mais pourtant avec une certaine gêne régnait. Aléa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ginny la devança.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé dans l'eau, c'était un accident. lança t-elle légèrement rouge.

\- Tu as raison ! On oubli alors ? demanda Aléa, souriante, regardant son amie.

\- Oui voilà on oubli ! sourit Ginny, se retournant pour faire face à Aléa. On devrait peut-être rentrer à la maison, le repas va bientôt être servi je...

Ginny fut coupé par Molly, qui criait que le repas allait être servi. Les filles se regardèrent en riant puis Aléa se leva suivit de Ginny qui repliait la serviette. Elles rentrèrent rapidement, leurs ventres criant famines. Elles virent les garçons attablés et Aléa rit de bon coeur.

\- Ne faîtes pas cette tête, on vous a donné deux semaines pour le faire ! Ne soyez pas si grognon ! ria Ginny, suivant Aléa.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire ce foutu gage ! s'exclama Ron, de mauvaise foi.

Harry ne dit rien, préférant manger tout en interpellant Molly. Les trois jeunes gens se turent pour écouter Harry et Molly.

\- Molly, Aléa et moi partons pour notre manoir après le repas. Vous nous autoriseriez à inviter Ginny et Ron pour la fin des vacances une fois que Aléa et moi ayons pris nos marques ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème mon chéri, si votre manoir est bien protégé je ne dis pas non. Ce n'est pas un oui, mais pas un non non plus ! sourit Molly, rassurant les jeunes.

\- Maman ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je suis majeur, laisse-moi y aller ! Je surveillerai Ginny si tu veux, mais cela nous fait du bien d'être tous les quatre par les temps sombres tu sais ? soupira Ron.

\- Laisse-moi en parler avec ton père et on en reparlera d'accord ? Maintenant, finissez de manger ! fit Molly, d'une voix douce.

* * *

Harry et Aléa trépignaient. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils avaient fini de manger et leurs affaires étaient maintenant prêtes. Arthur et Molly leur avaient demandé de les prévenir lorsqu'ils arriveraient au Manoir Potter. Ils avaient accepté de suite, sachant parfaitement qu'ils s'inquiéteraient s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils dirent au revoir à tous le monde et montèrent dans le Magicobus qu'ils avaient appelés.

Durant le trajet, Aléa et Harry discutaient. Ils envisageaient les différentes protections que le manoir pourrait avoir, normalement ils ne devraient pas y avoir de problème pour y rentrer mais sait-on jamais. Ils allaient en avoir pour quelques heures avant d'être arrivés. Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement puis commencèrent tout deux à imaginer comment était le manoir. Dans la lettre de leur père, ils savaient qu'il était grand donc leur imagination était en ébullition.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement. Le contrôleur leur dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. En descendant, Aléa remarqua que c'était une avenue large, mais où les maisons étaient peu présente. Harry qui avait suivi son regard esquissa un sourire, l'endroit était quasi désert. Inspirant profondément, Harry et Aléa se prirent la main et énonça dans leur tête "Avenue Birmingham, Manoir Potter". Un manoir fut visible à quelques mètres d'eux, leur faisant tourner la tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu'ils soient face à une grille haute de deux mètres. Une elfe apparût derrière la grille en ayant senti que des personnes avaient activés les barrières. Tous furent surpris, ils se regardèrent tous dans un silence de plomb et Aléa prit les devant.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire est mienne._

 _A bientôt !_


	7. VII

\- Bonjour, nous sommes Aléa et Harry Potter !

\- Maître Harry Potter, Maîtresse Aléa Potter, Adora et Twinky attendaient votre visite avec impatience ! s'inclina Adora, son nez touchant pratiquement le sol.

\- Appelle-nous Harry et Aléa, quel est ton nom ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Je suis Adora, fit l'elfe heureuse.

\- Alors Adora, pourrais-tu nous laisser entrer dans notre manoir s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Harry

\- Adora ne peut pas Maître Harry, il faut que Maître Harry et Maîtresse Aléa aient une clef et qu'ils ouvrent la grille avec du sang.

Pendant ce temps, Aléa regardait l'entrée, il y avait deux bustes représentant un aigle de chaque côté de la grille. Le premier ayant le bec ouvert en grand, le deuxième ayant les ailes déployées. D'après la lettre qu'Harry lui avait fait lire de leur père, il s'agissait d'un des emblêmes de la famille Potter. Elle se retourna vers Adora qu'elle avait écouté pendant son observation.

\- Doit-on l'ouvrir grâce aux aigles ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Maître Harry et Maîtresse Aléa ne savent pas ouvrir ? couina Adora effrayée

\- Calme-toi Adora, nous sommes justes perdus parce que nous ne sommes pas habitués à ce genre de choses. Aléa, tu as quelques choses de coupant ? demanda Harry, voulant entrer dans son manoir.

\- Je dois avoir ça, dit Aléa en fouillant dans un petit sac qu'elle avait rendu extensible et léger grâce à la magie.

Aléa chercha un petit couteau suisse qu'elle gardait avec elle en souvenir de son père adoptif qui aimait les couteaux suisses. Elle le trouva rapidement et le donna à Harry. Harry la remerciant se fit une petite entaille sur le poignet et tendit le couteau à Aléa. Harry posa ensuite son poignet dans le bec de l'aigle laissant quelques gouttes de son sang atterir sur la surface lisse. Ne voyant rien arriver, Aléa fit de même avec son sang en se disant qu'ils devaient le mettre ensemble pour que le manoir les reconnaisse en tant que jumeaux.

Soudain, une efflusion de magie se fit sentir, faisant frissonner les jumeaux et sourire l'elfe. Le manoir ouvrit ses grilles permettant aux deux jeunes de rentrer, Harry avait préparer la clef se doutant que c'était pour ouvrir normalement la porte d'entrée. Aléa le suivit en silence, l'elfe trépignant d'impatience.

Harry et Aléa eurent le souffle coupé, c'était un manoir gigantesque à leurs yeux. Une grande allée était face à eux, s'étendant sur un bon 200 mètres. Une grande étendue d'herbes les entouraient, on pouvait y apercevoir une petite forêt sur la droite, un peu comme la forêt interdite en moins interdite cette fois se disait Harry un sourire aux lèvres. Aléa observait avec attention, gravant chaque détails dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela leur appartenait. Harry et Aléa arrivant à la porte, ils virent une grande plaque inscrite dans le béton.

\- Rien n'est jamais fini, lisa Harry perplexe.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette phrase, répondit Aléa cherchant où elle l'avait vu. Elle se tapa le front de sa main. Mais oui ! Sur mon coffret ! Il y avait cette phrase sur mon coffret ! Il faudrait la décoder, mais si elle est inscrite ici c'est qu'elle doit avoir une grande signification Harry ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- Rien n'est laissé au hasard, rentrons !

Harry ouvrit la porte laissant entrevoir un grand couloir haut en plafond. Aléa eût les yeux pétillants, de même que Harry qui ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Ils se regardèrent puis avançèrent lentement.

Sur leur droite se trouvait une pièce rectangulaire, qui faisait office d'une salle à manger, une cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger ainsi qu'une fenêtre coulissante laissant apercevoir la terasse et l'étendue du jardin, la pièce semblait très grande. Harry et Aléa déposèrent leurs affaires dans le salon.

\- On devrait se séparer et découvrir le manoir ! fit Harry, pressé de voir le reste.

\- Bonne idée ! lança Aléa en partant déjà de l'autre côté.

Aléa poursuivit sa course, allant sur sa gauche, elle vit une autre porte, en entrant elle y vit une cheminée dans le coin, plusieurs fauteuils ornaient la pièce ainsi qu'un long canapé. Le salon apportait de la chaleur, et un sentiment de bien-être rempli Aléa. Elle sortit du salon et s'avança au bout du couloir, elle vit une double porte en bois massif, elle les poussa et fut éblouie. Une grande bibliothèque se trouvait en face de ses yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sautiller de joie tant cela lui faisait plaisir et s'avança. Elle compta quatres allées et deux demi-allées, les étagères étaient hautes, elle vit une échelle à chaque début d'étagère. Souriante, elle continua son inspection, elle posa sa main sur plusieurs livres les effleurant délicatement. Elle vit qu'elle était dans le rayon Botanique. Elle continua sa route heureuse que ce soit si bien ordonné par spécialité. Arrivant au centre elle vit un canapé en rond, une table au centre, cela allait les aider elle et ses amis sur leurs recherches. Elle continua sur ses pas, allant au fond de la bibliothèque quand elle vit une porte sur sa droite, elle entra et vit un bureau, pratique se disait-elle. Sortant de la bibliothèque, elle monta les escaliers allant aux étages supérieurs.

Du côté de Harry, c'était la même effervescence. Il sautillait sur place en découvrant l'extérieur. En sortant par la fenêtre coulissante, il avait vu une grande terrasse sur laquelle une grande table ornait le centre, ainsi qu'un barbecue à la moldue dans le coin. Une piscine était présente à quelques pas de la terrasse. Mais ce que Harry avait remarqué, c'était le mini stade de Quidditch au fond de son jardin, il allait pouvoir jouer et voler sans problème. Harry alla de nouveau dans le manoir et repris les pas d'Aléa, découvrant leur propriété avec délice.

Non loin d'eux, deux elfes surveillaient leurs maîtres. Ils étaient heureux de recevoir de nouveau les héritiers de Potter, cela faisait longtemps que le manoir n'avait pas eu de monde. Seulement, ils étaient inquiets, leurs maîtres allaient-ils les virés ? Ils avaient tout fait pour que le manoir soit propre et ordonné.En attendant que leurs maîtres aient fini, ils les regardaient. Adora avec Aléa, Twinky avec Harry.

* * *

Installée autour d'une table basse, Aléa lisait un gros livre pendant qu'Harry écrivait une lettre pour les Weasley. Aléa avait trouvé plusieurs livres liés aux familles de Sang-Pur, mais surtout liés aux Potter et d'après sa lèvre martyrisée, elle était fortement concentrée sur le livre "Naissance d'une lignée". Harry, lui, venait tout juste de finir d'écrire la lettre, tout en sifflant pour appeler Hedwige et lui transmettre le parchemin et sa destination, hululant joyeusement elle partit.

Harry observa ensuite sa sœur, cela lui faisait bizarre mais dès qu'il se disait qu'il avait une famille, une chaleur l'étreignait entièrement, le faisant se sentir heureux. Le fait que ce soit Aléa, anciennement Hermione, cela le rassurait. Ils étaient déjà très proches et le fait que celle-ci ait bien pris la nouvelle lui avait fait plaisir. Ce n'était jamais facile de découvrir du jour au lendemain que toute notre vie avait été basée sur un mensonge mais si, dans leur cas, les personnes se connaissaient déjà, cela facilitait les nouvelles. Harry sourit, tout simplement heureux et se disait qu'un bon goûter les mettrait en forme, bien qu'ils le soient déjà. Soudain, il repensa au mariage, il avait fait pour la première fois de sa vie une blague, jamais il n'avait réellement osé étant de nature réservé. Cette fois, il avait voulu profiter du moment, et célébrer les révélations d'une famille. Pauvre Pattenrond, pensa t-il. Il eût envie de rire mais se retint, seul un grand sourire ornait son visage.

\- Harry, arrête de réfléchir et de me refiler ton euphorie ! lança Aléa, d'une voix faussement fâchée.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry, amusé.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de glousser alors que tu es debout en train de m'observer depuis quelques minutes ! s'exclama Aléa, les yeux légèrement pétillants.

\- Très bien tu as gagné, j'allais demander à Adora de nous préparer un goûter, ensuite je pense que je prendrais connaissance d'un des livres Potter, il doit y avoir plusieurs informations sur le manoir. répondit-il en établissant son programme. termina Harry, un léger plissement barrant son front.

\- Bon programme, j'arrive pour le goûter, je finis la page et je te rejoins dans le salon ! On en parlera là-bas, sourit Aléa.

Acquiesçant, Harry appela Adora et lui demanda de préparer le goûter et de l'apporter dans le salon. En attendant, il alla dans la bibliothèque pour ensuite prendre le chemin le menant dans le bureau. Il entra dans celui-ci, un grand bureau ornait au centre, les murs étaient des étagères remplies de livres. Il repéra les livres des Potter, toute une case y était remplie seulement pour le nom Potter. Harry nota qu'il y avait une case pour les Black et les Londubat. Il prit un livre intitulé "Protections et Magies" ainsi qu'un autre intitulé "Liaisons familiales". Cela fait il se dirigea vers le salon où Aléa l'y attendait, lui souriant il s'installa face à elle et Adora apparût.

\- Voici votre goûter Maître Harry et Maîtresse Aléa, s'exclama Adora les yeux globuleux pétillants de joie de servir.

\- Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, s'il-te-plaît, dis à Twinky de faire de même, lança Aléa en souriant.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas Maîtresse Aléa, fit Adora en bégayant puis en disparaissant.

Harry sourit à sa sœur puis affamé il prit les toasts ainsi que le chocolat chaud qui lui faisait de l'œil. Aléa le voyant faire, commença la discussion.

\- Tu as l'air d'être affamé mon cher ! ria-t-elle.

\- Je suis en pleine croissance encore ! J'ai une bonne excuse, répliqua Harry en lui tirant la langue comme un enfant.

\- Je vois ça ! Ron commence à déteindre sur toi, fit Aléa amusée.

\- Tant que je mange proprement, ça ne me gêne pas, dit Harry d'une voix amusée.

Aléa rit de bon cœur puis prit elle aussi quelques toasts. Harry avait le don de lui donner sa bonne humeur, il paraissait tellement naïf que cela la faisait sourire, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi expressif.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes dans ton livre ? demanda t-il curieux.

\- Oui ! Notre famille remonte au 12ème siècle ! Des frères Peverell et de Linfred de Stinchcombe pour être exacte. Donc de loin ! Mais notre famille n'était pas aussi connue que maintenant mais avait une bonne réputation parce que certains membres de notre famille ont été dans plusieurs domaines respectables dont Potionniste, Membre du Magenmagot ou encore Auror. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Wow ! Et tu as retenu tout cela en peu de temps ? s'exclama Harry impressionné.

\- Notre famille est importante, je veux savoir le plus de choses sur elle ! répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Je ne te juge pas, je suis juste impressionné ! sourit Harry voulant la rassurer. Je veux aussi savoir le plus de choses possibles, mais là maintenant ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si le manoir a de bonnes protections. Je pense qu'elles sont bien mises, vu que nous avons du donner notre sang pour activer l'ouverture du manoir. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques, et surtout je me vois mal me faire surprendre par Voldemort en pleine nuit ! fit Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aussi regarder avec toi pour que l'on regroupe les informations. Je ne pense pas que le manoir soit facilement repérable sinon beaucoup aurait essayé d'y entrer, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Aléa d'une voix douce.

\- C'est vrai, mais je veux être prudent et en savoir le plus possible ! sourit Harry.

\- Je comprends, vu que l'on a fini cela te dirait d'aller visiter le troisième étage ? Nous n'y avons pas encore mis les pieds ! lança Aléa, prête pour repartir à la découverte du manoir en entier.

Harry se leva et prit la main de sa sœur, ils montèrent tous les deux les marches d'un pas rapide, avide de savoir ce que le manoir pourrait leur cacher une seconde fois.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	8. VIII

Le troisième étage s'étalait plus loin que la réalité le permettait, Aléa et Harry y voyaient ici la beauté de la Magie.

Tout d'abord, une salle d'entraînement et un laboratoire se jouxtaient. La salle était équipée de matériaux en tout genre. Ils y voyaient sur toute la longueur d'un mur, différentes tailles d'épées, de poignards, de dagues, d'arbalètes, d'armes à feu, et notamment des objets dont les noms étaient jusqu'ici inconnus aux jumeaux. Le laboratoire de son coté, avait la grandeur d'une salle de classe. Non sans surprises, plusieurs fioles, bocaux, et tous les accessoires utiles dans le domaine des Potions y étaient entreposés à plusieurs endroits. Mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi plusieurs rangées de livres qui, Aléa en avait feuilleté quelques-uns sur son passage, ne parlait que de Potions et de Soins.

Après cette découverte pour le moins surprenante, les deux jeunes gens avaient continué leur exploration et s'étaient retrouvés devant trois portes fermées dont une seule s'ouvrait. Il s'agissait, derrière la troisième porte, d'une salle entièrement blanche immaculée, ayant pour seul contenant dans la pièce, des coussins éparpillés sur le sol. Ne sachant à quoi cette salle pourrait servir, ils refermèrent. Continuant leur chemin, ils trouvèrent un grenier où s'entreposait de nombreux meubles et objets en tout genre.

Voyant qu'ils avaient terminé le tour du troisième étage, les jumeaux allèrent dans le salon et faisait une revue de tout le manoir tout en mangeant le repas servi par Adora afin d'aller dormir ensuite.

* * *

 **BOOM**

Aléa se réveilla en sursaut, regardant sa chambre d'un œil perdu puis les souvenirs en tête, elle se leva afin d'aller voir la cause de son réveil. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry au milieu des escaliers, se tenant la tête avec un air non-réveillé visible sur sa tête. Aléa ria, moqueuse et lança sarcastiquement.

\- Bonjour mon frère ! Alors comme ça on voulait faire un câlin aux escaliers ?

\- Apparemment, ils sont capricieux ! Ou alors je n'étais pas suffisamment réveillé... Ça peut se débattre je pense !

Harry se frotta les yeux, puis se releva en montant les escaliers afin faire une embrassade à sa sœur. Souriant malgré la légère douleur au crâne, il lui fit une grimace et redescendit très lentement les marches, faisant ainsi rire Aléa qui descendait elle aussi.

Après avoir déjeuné tranquillement, et s'être apprêté pour attaquer une nouvelle journée, les jumeaux décidèrent de s'atteler à la recherche d'informations qui leur permettraient d'être en sécurité et d'inviter leurs amis.

C'est ainsi que l'on vit Harry s'installer dans le bureau qui jouxtait la bibliothèque, avec une pile de livres conséquente. De même du côté d'Aléa qui, elle, avait choisir d'opter pour le salon.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se levèrent afin d'aller dîner et remarquèrent qu'Hedwige était de retour. Harry prit la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami et lu la lettre à haute voix.

 _"Salut les amis !_

 _J'espère que vous vous êtes bien installés chez vous ! J'avoue être un peu jaloux, vous avez un manoir rien que pour vous !_

 _En attendant votre invitation, je vais passer mes journées à dégnomer le jardin, ranger ma chambre et aider ma mère. Vous savez comment elle est ! Je n'ose pas lui dire que nous n'allons pas retourner à Poudlard. J'attends vos avis sur cela à dire vrai, je préfère que l'on se prenne tous un savon plutôt que je sois le seul. Voyez le courage de Gryffondor !_

 _Ginny te passe le bonjour Harry, il faudrait peut-être que tu lui avoues que tu n'es pas intéressé. Au passage, attendez-vous à recevoir des nouvelles de Neville._

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Ron."_

Souriante, Aléa s'installa sur la table à manger où les deux elfes s'affairaient aux fourneaux.

\- On devrait l'inviter rapidement, il va s'ennuyer chez lui et tourner en bourrique.

\- Attendons encore quelques jours sœurette, nous n'avons pas fait ce que nous voulons pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas que Ron voudra nous aider quand il verra notre piscine ou le mini-stade de Quidditch. répondit Harry, amusé.

\- On a qu'à l'inviter dans 3 jours ! Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Aléa.

\- D'accord, mais on pourrait inviter Luna et Neville aussi, non ? Ce serait d'une part l'occasion de les connaitre mieux et aussi de les intégrer avec nous. Ce sont deux personnes en lesquelles j'ai confiance et avec qui je m'entends le mieux avec Ron et toi.

\- D'accord ! Mais je serais d'avis de les inviter pour les deux dernières semaines. Je pense qu'ils vont retourner à Poudlard.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois le repas fini, ils retournèrent tous deux à leurs livres. La journée passa ensuite à une vitesse fulgurante où on voyait Harry et Aléa se lever de temps à autre afin d'échanger sur ce qu'ils ont appris.

C'est ainsi qu'on les vit le soir, en maillot de bain, plongeant dans leur piscine et bataillant tous deux pour se détendre.

* * *

 ** _BOOM_**

Après un long silence, des rires fusèrent, non sans moquerie pour le jeune homme étalé en étoile face à la cheminée. Le réseau de cheminette est, sans aucune surprise, le pire moyen de transport pour Harry Potter. C'est ainsi que l'arrivée des jumeaux Potter était annoncée à la famille Weasley.

Harry fut écrasé contre la poitrine imposante de Molly. Après les rires de ses enfants, Molly tentait de savoir comment se sentait Harry. La réponse fusa de suite.

\- Je me sens écrasé mais je vais bien Molly, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Pouvez-vous me lâcher s'il-vous-plaît ?

Amusée, Molly le lâcha comprenant de toute évidence qu'elle l'avait légèrement serré.

\- Vous êtes tous prêt les enfants ? lança-t-elle.

\- Oui maman, mais avant nous devons te parler. répondit Ron en lançant un regard entendu avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Allons-nous installer dans le salon, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? À manger ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non merci, répondirent-ils en cœur tout en se regardant sérieusement.

Molly fut inquiète lorsqu'elle vit leurs expressions sérieuses. S'asseyant calmement, elle eût un mauvais pressentiment. Aléa débuta alors la conversation et lui confirma son pressentiment.

\- Molly, nous avons discuté tous les trois et, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, nous avons décidé que nous n'allions pas retourner à Poudlard. Nous avons une quête à accomplir, le retour de Lord Voldemort -un léger frisson passa dans les veines de Ron- fait des ravages dans le pays et dans les communautés autant sorcières que moldues. Nous avons besoin du peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant la Bataille finale pour accomplir cette quête.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire plus maman, par rapport à la quête. Tout ce que nous sommes capables de te dire c'est que nous serons en sécurité. continua Ron.

\- Et que nous vous contacterons une fois toutes les semaines, afin de vous rassurer. finit Harry, calmement.

Dire que Molly était choquée était un euphémisme, elle était littéralement effondrée. Son instinct maternel lui disait de ne pas les laisser seuls et sans tuteurs. Son côté raisonnable lui dictait de rester calme et d'être compréhensive. Son côté fougueux, lui, demandait à éclater en dictant que ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable de quitter l'école. Au vu des temps sombres, Molly devait faire confiance à ses enfants, et c'est ce côté raisonnable qui parla.

\- Les enfants, vous avez déjà pris votre décision donc quoique je dise, rien ne vous fera changer d'avis. Quoiqu'il en soit, tant que vous me prévenez que vous allez bien, et êtes en sécurité, alors je respecterai votre silence. Oh mes enfants ! se leva-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

Soupirant, Ron étreignit sa mère à la fois soulagé qu'elle ait comprit mais aussi légèrement anxieux face à ce qui l'attendait avec Harry et Aléa.

D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers se dégagèrent -non sans difficultés- des bras de Molly et Harry installa la valise de Ron près de la cheminée. Aléa de son côté sortait une feuille où elle écrivit l'adresse du manoir Potter. Elle avait lu qu'elle pouvait l'écrire sur feuille, sans que la personne mis dans le secret de l'adresse ne la dise à haute voix lors d'un déplacement par réseau de cheminette.

Ron desserra l'étreinte de sa mère, lui fit une bise puis prit le papier que lui tendait Aléa. Répétant dans sa tête l'adresse, il attendit que Harry parte en premier avant de passer à son tour suivit d'Aléa.

Ce fut sans surprise que les jumeaux virent Ron faire des gros yeux à son arrivée et avoir l'air bouche-bée. Sans prévenir, le jeune Weasley se mit à rire et se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Dis donc les Potter, ça ne blague pas chez vous ! Tout est en grandeur !

\- Que veux-tu ! Nous aussi nous avons été surpris, sois rassuré ! Bienvenu dans ton nouveau chez toi pour les semaines à venir ! répondit Harry, amusée.

\- Twinky ! s'exclama Aléa.

\- Maîtresse Adora a appelé Twinky ? Que peut faire Twinky pour ses maîtres ? couina l'elfe.

\- Peux-tu nous apporter des rafraîchissements ainsi qu'une collation s'il-te-plaît ? demanda gentiment Aléa.

C'est ainsi que la journée débuta pour le Trio qui se retrouvait au bout de cinq jours, échangeant avec bonne humeur, préférant oublier le temps d'un instant que les jours à venir allaient être difficiles.

* * *

Ce fût un Trio ensommeillés que l'on trouva le lendemain, en train de petit-déjeuner dans le calme. Aléa lisant un des livres de ces ancêtres, tandis que les garçons se rendormaient presque dans leurs assiettes. Aléa décida de sortir, voulant profiter de son petit-déjeuner dans le jardin, entouré de la bienfaisante nature.

Dehors, le Soleil brillait de mille feux, partageant sa chaleur quasi étouffante. S'installant dans un transat confortablement, Aléa déposa sa tasse de thé sur la petite table carrée qui séparait les deux transats, elle regarda ensuite son carnet de notes avec un petit sourire, c'était ses parents qui lui avaient offert. Elle adorait écrire, que ce soit des textes de son imagination, ou encore de ses trouvailles lors d'une lecture. Se plongeant dans son livre, on la vit se mordiller la lèvre de temps à autre lors d'un passage qui lui semblait perplexe ou encore intéressant.

Du côté des garçons, Harry avait exposé à Ron tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant son arrivée lorsque l'on vit une grande chouette effraie à la fenêtre. Perplexe, Harry se leva et prit la lettre qu'elle apportait. Voyant l'insigne de Gringotts, Harry ouvrit la lettre sous le regard curieux de Ron.

 _« Monsieur Potter, Miss Potter,_

 _Suite à votre dix-septième anniversaire,_

 _Gringotts vous convie afin que vous y receviez votre héritage._

 _Nous procéderons aussi à l'ouverture des testaments de vos défunts parents._

 _Veuillez-vous présenter à Gringotts sous un délai de quinze jours après l'ouverture de cette lettre._

 _Maître Dekapolites,_

 _Directeur général de la banque Gringotts »_

Surpris et sous le choc, Harry alla voir Aléa avec vitesse. Il ne lui laissa aucunement le temps de lui demander ce que c'était, la devançant.

\- Une lettre de Gringotts ! Du directeur général de la banque ! s'écria Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du transat.

Aléa la lut calmement, un sourcil levé sous l'étonnement. Une fois fini, elle se laissa un temps de réflexion.

\- Pourquoi savons-nous cela que maintenant ? Il y a bien des personnes qui devaient savoir que nos parents nous avaient laissés un testament et un héritage en plus.

\- Je ne sais pas Aléa ! Il faut dire que côté finance, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le reste de notre vie. Mais nous ne savions même pas que nous étions jumeaux, alors cela ne m'étonne pas de savoir que nous ne connaissons pas tout.

\- Je le sais bien Harry, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est surprenant de recevoir cette lettre. Il y a anguille sous roche.

Ron qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début, fut surpris en entendant son amie utiliser une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sous les yeux des garçons, Aléa se leva puis marcha pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me chiffonne le plus. Le fait que nous n'étions même pas au courant d'être jumeaux alors que d'autres le savaient. Ou le fait que nous avons encore des choses à découvrir. Il va falloir que l'on s'organise. En tout cas, nous aurons des réponses à nos questions bien vite !

Ne pipant un mot, Harry hocha la tête. Ils eurent raison de penser cela. Les vérités allaient enfin éclater, et elles seraient de tailles.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voilà, après un mois d'absence, avec un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je suis désolée pour cela, mon ordinateur m'a lâché quelques jours après la publication du chapitre 7 !_

 _Donc l'avance que j'avais sur mon ordinateur, tout est tombé à l'eau..._

 _En plus du fait que je passais mon Baccalauréat (que j'ai obtenu), j'ai perdu pas mal de temps._

 _J'ai dû ré-écrire les chapitres (avec du mal, je le conçois : ce n'est jamais aussi bon que sur le moment) mais je vais reprendre un rythme correct !_

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire est mienne._

 _Je ne tire aucun profit de la fan-fiction, j'écris pour le plaisir !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce soit négatif ou positif, ou si vous avez des questions !_

 _Bonne lecture !_


	9. IX

Le chemin de traverse était bruyant, on y voyait là les vacances d'été qui battait leur plein. Malgré les temps sombres, beaucoup de jeunes allait et venait dans différents magasins, dont un que tous raffolait : le magasin de Farces et Attrapes des jumeaux Weasley.

Non loin de ce magasin, se tenait fièrement Gringotts. La banque, dirigée par des gobelins, était une des plus sécurisée de la Grande-Bretagne. Face aux lourdes portes se trouvait Harry et Aléa, Ron étant allé voir ses frères pour laisser les jumeaux Potter faire leurs découvertes.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les jumeaux rentrèrent dans la banque et allèrent au guichet, demandant à voir le directeur général : Maître Dekapolites.

Maître Dekapolites les reçut dans son bureau, d'une très grande taille, assez impressionnantes par le mur couvert d'armes blanches et engagea le dialogue.

\- Miss Potter, Monsieur Potter, bienvenue à Gringotts. Suite aux volontés de vos parents, vous avez reçu une lettre concernant votre héritage, et les testaments. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

\- Nous vous remercions de nous accueillir Maître Dekapolites. Nous souhaiterons voir les testaments de nos parents, s'il-vous-plaît. répondit Aléa.

Maître Dekapolites ouvrit alors un gros dossier qui ornait son bureau, où le nom des Potter était écrit fièrement en grosses lettres et sortit un long tube fin de celui-ci.

\- Bien. Tout d'abord, voici un émetteur de volontés, nous utilisons ce procédé grâce à la magie afin que chaque personne qui fait son testament dise à haute voix ses volontés. Vous allez donc entendre vos parents. Ensuite, il faut que vous sachiez qu'une personne a déjà entendu ce qu'ils disaient. Vous êtes prêt ?

\- De qui s'agit-il. répondit Harry, légèrement stressé tout en se doutant de la personne concernée.

\- Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore. répondit le Maître sans hésitation.

\- Bien, veuillez commencer Maître, s'il-vous-plaît. lança Aléa sèchement.

Maître Dekapolites mis l'émetteur de volontés face aux jumeaux, et le lança. On entendit alors une voix de femme, extrêmement douce, s'étendre dans la pièce.

 _« Moi, Lily Potter née Evans, jure sur ma magie que tout ce qui suit sont mes dernières volontés en cas de disparition._

 _Tout d'abord, si vous m'entendez les enfants, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde pour vous voir grandir. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Sachez que je vous aime les enfants, du plus profond de mon être._

 _Ensuite, je m'adresse à toi Aléa. Comme tu le sais, je t'ai confiée aux Granger. Je t'ai dit qu'ils t'avaient acceptée et adoptée parce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants. C'est en partie vrai, mais l'autre partie se trouve dans le petit carnet que tu as reçu. Jette-y un petit coup d'œil. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de tous ces secrets. Je t'aime mon bébé._

 _Harry, mon chéri, je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevée ta sœur. Avec le temps, et la maturité, tu comprendras. Néanmoins, sache que je suis fière de toi, tu seras avec ta sœur, un très grand sorcier. Je t'aime mon chaton._

 _Mes dernières volontés sont les suivantes :_

 _\- Etablissez la vérité sur le Gardien du Secret ! Il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow, et non de Sirius Black. J'espère de tout cœur que cela n'arrivera pas, mais si cela arrive, je veux que tout le monde le sache._

 _\- Je souhaite que Sirius et/ou Remus élèvent mes enfants, afin de les éduquer si je ne suis plus de ce monde avec James. Ils sauront les épauler, les aider, et les fortifier pour l'avenir. Ne mettez surtout pas Harry chez les_ _Dursley_ _, ma chère sœur, Pétunia Evans, déteste tout ce qui a rapport à la magie, il en va de la santé de mon fils !_

 _\- Je souhaite que ma fille, Aléa Potter, sois réunie à son frère le plus tôt possible. Les Granger sont au courant de la procédure et sauront quoi faire._

 _\- Je souhaite que mes enfants soient prêts pour affronter leur avenir, mais avant tout qu'ils soient heureux et en bonne santé._

 _Ce sont la fin de mes volontés, je scelle par ma magie, tout ce qui a été dit. Les enfants, n'oubliez pas une chose : rien n'est jamais fini ! »_

L'émetteur s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant les jumeaux sous le choc et sous l'émotion. Leurs expressions affichaient clairement leurs troubles respectifs. Quelque chose n'était pas net, et depuis qu'ils savaient que Dumbledore avait eu accès à tout cela, ne les rassurait aucunement. Maître Dekapolites les laissa se remettre de leurs découvertes avant de remettre en marche l'émetteur, où cette fois ce fût une voix d'homme assez grave mais tout aussi douce que Lily qui s'éleva.

 _« Moi, James Potter, jure sur ma magie que tout ce qui suit sont mes dernières volontés en cas de disparition._

 _Les enfants, si vous m'entendez cela n'augure rien de bon._

 _Nous vivons des temps de folies, Voldemort est à son apogée, nous vous protégeons au mieux face à cet être sans âme._

 _Harry, Aléa, j'espère que vous êtes en sécurité et en bonne santé ! Sachez que nous serons toujours fiers de vous et que l'on vous aimera à jamais._

 _Mes dernières volontés sont les suivantes :_

 _\- Je souhaite que mes enfants reçoivent leurs héritages des Potter dès leur dix-septième anniversaire. Cela pourra peut-être les aider._

 _\- Je souhaite transmettre à mes enfants un sort oublié dans le monde que les Potter transmettent depuis des générations. La formule est «_ _Memoria_ _Solito_ _», il s'agit d'intégrer des connaissances plus facilement. Par exemple, si vous lisez un livre, vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie. Néanmoins, sachez qu'il faut aussi prendre une potion pour qu'elle soit efficace, vous trouverez le livre des Potions Potter dans la bibliothèque privée. Je vous laisse la trouver._

 _\- Il y a deux portes bloquées dans le manoir. J'imagine que vous avez essayé de les ouvrir ou de les ignorer. Sachez que ces portes s'ouvriront seulement lorsque la Magie du manoir vous sentira prêts. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de mystères pour vous, mais c'est utile._

 _\- Enfin, dernière information, méfiez-vous d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _Ce sont la fin de mes volontés, je scelle par ma magie, tout ce qui a été dit. »_

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis se prirent dans les bras, en signe de soutien.

\- Il faut que vous preniez connaissance de votre héritage miss, monsieur Potter.

\- Quel est cet héritage ? demanda Harry.

\- Il s'agit d'un héritage magique mais avant tout vous devez prendre cette potion tous les deux. Votre magie est bridée et il vous faut toute la puissance pour cela. Je vous propose de la prendre chez vous, que vous reveniez dans deux jours et nous procèderons à l'héritage que nous, gobelins, devons activer.

Aléa regarda ensuite Maître Dekapolites et demanda quelque chose peu habituel.

\- Maître, est-il possible que les Gobelins forment des sorciers ?

\- Nous pouvons y réfléchir, que souhaitez-vous ? fit le directeur, intéressé.

Aléa sachant que les gobelins n'offraient jamais leurs services en cadeau, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Surtout que Dekapolites avait magnifiquement évité de répondre à sa question.

\- Dans le cas où il y aurait une possibilité de formation, pouvons-nous prendre un autre rendez-vous après celui de notre héritage afin de voir cela plus posément et en parler ? se risqua Aléa.

\- Miss Potter, vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous me rappelez votre mère. Sachez que je prends en considération votre demande et je vais y réfléchir. Je vous enverrai une lettre dès que ma réponse est prise. Cela vous convient ?

\- C'est parfait, merci Maître. Nous prenons congés, que votre Or coule dans vos coffres.

Aléa inclina la tête, Harry la suivit en répétant ses gestes puis ils sortirent tous deux légèrement nauséeux. Harry demanda alors ce à quoi elle pensait avec un entraînement par les Gobelins.

\- Harry, les Gobelins sont des êtres magiques très puissants. Ils pourraient nous former de telle manière que nous saurons nous battre en duel autant avec une baguette mais aussi une épée. Tu n'as pas regardé de plus près notre salle d'entraînement ? J'y suis retournée un soir, car j'avais du mal à dormir. Et j'ai vu deux épées gravées aux noms de nos parents, faîtes par les Gobelins eux-mêmes.

Harry eût la bouche entrouverte, surpris par les dires de sa sœur. Se reprenant, il se dit qu'ils allaient de surprise en surprise. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, le meilleur était à venir.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	10. X

En sortant de Gringotts, ce fût deux personnes chamboulées et en colère que retrouva Ron. Surpris et légèrement inquiet, il demanda comment cela s'était déroulé. Il n'eut le droit qu'à des grognements incompréhensifs et des regards haineux.

Harry ne menait pas large, il serrait les poings, il avait été clairement manipulé par ce qu'il croyait être son mentor et presque une figure parentale. Au final, il apprenait qu'il n'était pour lui qu'un pion dans une partie d'échec. Il allait falloir prendre le taureau par les cornes et ne plus se faire marcher dessus. Il était temps de se concentrer sur ses batailles.

Du côté d'Aléa, ce fût un silence pesant qui l'entourait. Elle était clairement dans ses pensées, menant réflexions diverses sur ses dernières années. Elle voyait ce que d'autres ne voyait pas en règle général, or cette fois-ci elle n'avait rien vu. Elle avait un sentiment désagréable, comme si on l'avait possédée et que l'on s'était jouée d'elle. Malheureusement, c'était aussi son cas étant donné que ce cher directeur savait qui elle était, sans jamais le dire à quiconque.

De retour au Manoir Potter, on vit Harry monter vers les étages extérieurs dans la salle d'entraînement, il voulait déverser sa colère envers Dumbledore. Aléa, elle, s'enferma dans le salon, dans lequel elle avait accroché un gigantesque tableau sur lequel elle allait écrire ses doutes. Ron se retrouva donc seul dans l'entrée, soupirant face au silence de ses amis, il se sentait exclu comme souvent ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, il se remit de ses pensées et alla profiter du mini-terrain de Quidditch.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux Potter descendirent prendre leur repas en compagnie de Ron. Ils s'excusèrent en même temps pour leur ignorance. Il accepta les excuses mais demanda à être mis au courant la prochaine fois. C'est ainsi que Aléa expliqua tout à celui-ci, Harry ajoutant quelques détails parfois.

Une fois l'explication et les découvertes révélées, Ron prit la parole.

\- Donc nous avons tous été manipulés au final ! Je suis de votre côté les gars ! Il faut que l'on fasse attention aux personnes que l'on côtoie, que nous ne donnions pas notre confiance à n'importe qui.

\- C'est prévu. D'ailleurs, nous avons invité Neville et Luna, j'espère que cela ne te gêne pas ? dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Ils t'ont toujours soutenu Harry, et quoique l'on dise il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

\- Tu as mûri Ron. lança Aléa, avec un sourire.

\- Il se peut que je me montre tel que je suis. Vous savez, le fait que vous soyez jumeaux m'a fait réfléchir et prendre conscience de certaines choses, en plus du fait que je viens d'une famille nombreuse ce n'est jamais facile d'être celui que l'on souhaite. Donc ne soyez pas étonné. Par contre, est-ce que votre sort d'apprentissage marcherait sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Potter ?

\- On ne sait pas, nous irons voir ça. Pour le moment, tout c'à quoi je pense c'est de recoller les pièces des puzzles. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense ! S'il vous revient un moment bizarre ou différent de nos années à Poudlard et en dehors, marquez le sur le tableau dans le salon.

\- C'est noté ! Dîtes les gars, ça vous dirait que l'on aille se baigner ? Cela nous fera du bien à tous ! lança Ron, voulant que l'atmosphère soit légère.

\- Je suis partant ! répliqua Harry en se levant, retrouvant le sourire.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et Ron lança en riant :

\- Le dernier arrivé aura un gage !

* * *

Le lendemain, nous vîmes deux jeunes hommes courir dans le manoir, cherchant ceci ou cela en guise d'affaires. Aléa, elle, était tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil, déjà prête et donnait des indications parfois. L'empressement s'expliquait par la convocation des Gobelins, autant pour l'héritage des Potter que pour la demande d'Aléa. De ce fait, ils étaient tous trois, Ron étant impliqué sous la demande de ses amis, légèrement anxieux.

Ron connaissait les Gobelins par les dires de son grand-frère Bill, il était évident pour lui qu'une affaire avec les Gobelins n'allait pas être aussi simple et qu'il y allait avoir des négociations. Une fois prêt, avec force et courage, les jeunes gens partirent par le réseau de cheminette.

A l'arrivée, on vit Harry recouvert de suie avec ses lunettes de travers, grommelant contre ce transport qu'il n'aimait pas. Aléa et Ron se moquaient allègrement de lui, sans gênes tout en sachant que cela détendait l'atmosphère. Ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin allant jusqu'à la banque de Gringotts.

Ils furent tous trois accueillis par Maître Dekapolites, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue.

\- Bonjour jeunes sorciers. Mister Potter, Miss Potter, avez-vous pris votre potion comme convenu ? demanda le Maître.

\- Oui, Maître. Cependant, nous n'avons senti aucun changement. répondit Aléa.

\- Cela est tout à fait normal. Il vous faut la deuxième potion, qui permettra la finalisation du processus. Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde. La potion que vous allez ingurgiter peut provoquer plusieurs choses. Chaque organisme réagi différemment. Je me souviens que votre père s'était évanoui sous l'acquisition de son plein potentiel magique. Votre mère, étant Née-Moldu, n'avait pas d'héritage magique et était déjà à son plein potentiel mais avait un don pour la Magie Ancienne. Donc, je ne saurai pas vous dire comment vous allez régir, vous, à la finalisation. Tenez, buvez cela. fit le directeur, tendant deux potions ayant une couleur peut enviable.

Aléa fut la première à la prendre, durant les premières secondes rien ne se passa. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se mit à avoir des spasmes. Le directeur l'allongea sur le côté et mit sa main sur le front en sueur de la jeune femme. Elle se calma petit à petit sous les flux de la magie du gobelin puis s'endormit, physiquement épuisée.

Harry ne fut pas très rassuré en voyant sa soeur ainsi, néanmoins il n'avait pas le choix et prit lui aussi la potion. La buvant d'une seule traite, il ne ressentit rien sur le moment, mais avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il avait l'impression de planer, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue dure, ce qui n'était pas très plaisant à y voir sa grimace. Puis, il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Ron de son côté observait la scène, étonné, il savait que les familles de Sang-Pur avait des héritages magiques, mais dans sa famille il y en avait aucun. Il s'inquiétait pour l'état de ses amis, ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir, mais cela ne devait pas faire du bien non plus. D'un coup, il sentit des fourmillements sur sa peau, signe qu'une grande manifestation de magie eût lieu.

Maître Dekapolites lui, observait cet étrange phénomène qui entourait ces trois jeunes gens. Oui, ces trois jeunes gens, parce que le sorcier roux, Ronald Weasley, aidait ses amis sans s'en rendre compte, soulageant ses deux amis. Un dôme argenté apparût autour des trois sorciers, laissant le gobelin sous l'étonnement face à une manifestation de magie aussi pure. Il était extrêmement rare de voir de la Magie à l'état brute, et ce n'était certainement pas des sorciers de leur âge qui était supposé connaître cette forme. Le gobelin se mit à penser qu'ils étaient plus que des sorciers, qu'ils étaient des enfants de la Magie. Il connaissait l'histoire, la légende qui courait à travers les générations, sans pour autant qu'elle soit réelle. Il dût s'avouer alors qu'il avait tord, et qu'il assistait actuellement à l'acte le plus beau qu'il fût possible.

Encore sous l'émotion du choc et de la surprise, le gobelin changea ses plans, et prit les trois sorciers sous son aile. Il allait devoir les aider, leur raconter la légende qui courait dans les peuples considérés comme reniés de la communauté sorcière, et leur donner tous les apprentissages possibles.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	11. XI

Maître Dekapolites réfléchissait, assis derrière son bureau, aux derniers événements. Dire qu'il avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Néanmoins, il voulait aider ces jeunes gens au potentiel magique impressionnant.

Il porta un regard vif sur des parchemins, éparpillés sur la surface de son bureau, sur lequel des schémas et de nombreuses phrases remplissaient la totalité du parchemin. La légende disait clairement que les enfants de la Magie se réveilleraient lorsque les temps les plus sombres apparaîtront dans le monde, que ce soit du côté moldu ou magique. Malheureusement, elle ne disait pas qui serait ces personnes, encore moins comment ils sauront les reconnaître. Ils savaient seulement combien ils étaient. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était le moment, que les Potter étaient les enfants de la Magie, leur union était clairement visible. La Magie ne trompait pas.

Soupirant, maître Dekapolites avait une liste à portée de main, où de nombreuses informations concernant les formations de ces jeunes gens étaient visibles.

Dekapolites se leva et appela à lui Yuza et Redgnard, deux gobelins qui l'aideront dans sa tâche. Le premier étant le chef de la brigade des guerriers qui, comme l'indique le nom, est une équipe composée de Maîtres en armes et stratégies. L'autre étant le chef des archives où s'entreposaient des milliers de dossiers, notamment des dossiers financiers mais aussi historiques, qui pourraient sûrement les aider pour les familles des jeunes gens. Maître Dekapolites avait une totale confiance en eux, surtout pour leur discrétion.

En attendant l'arrivée de ses deux collègues, il pensa à un autre jeune homme qui, tout comme les deux Potter et le Weasley, avait eu une réaction différente face à son héritage bien qu'il eut déjà un don particulier. Dekapolites devait impérativement le convier afin de voir de nouveau ce jeune homme, le tenir au courant de la Légende et le présenter aux trois autres jeunes afin de voir leurs réactions ensembles.

* * *

Le lendemain, vers midi, Harry se réveilla non sans mal. Tout son corps le brûlait, il avait l'impression que des milliers de lames chauffées s'étaient déposées sur sa peau. Il était d'une pâleur inquiétante mais semblait surpris par la présence d'un rouquin qui avait veillé longuement sur lui et avait finit par s'endormir.

Aléa s'était réveillée la veille au soir et avait elle aussi veillé sur son frère, allongée près de lui. Ronald lui avait expliqué brièvement ce qui s'était déroulé suite à l'absorption de leur potions. Elle était d'abord surprise, puis avait demandé plus d'explications. Malheureusement Ron n'était pas le mieux placé pour le dire, et c'est à ce moment là que Maître Dekapolites les avait prévenu qu'il fallait attendre le réveil de leur ami et frère, avant de connaître la totalité des événements de la veille.

Aléa détailla sans gêne son frère qui semblait beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, bien que d'ordinaire il le soit, c'était plutôt inquiétant d'être blan comme un linge. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un léger changement dans la posture d'Harry qui, semble t-il, paraissait plus droit et plus fier tel un aristocrate. Or celui-ci avait toujours été plus ou moins courbé, donnant une impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en fin de compte.

Harry sentait parfaitement le regard de sa sœur et de son ami peser sur lui, il n'était pas une bête de foire bon sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai la peau verte ? fit Harry, agacé d'être ainsi observé.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Harry, lança Aléa d'une voix apaisante, nous sommes juste surpris par ta posture, tu sembles différent.

\- Elle a raison mais tu n'es pas le seul, Aléa aussi a changé mais c'est à peine visible. répliqua Ron qui avait assisté à l'échange en se réveillant.

\- Comment ça j'ai changé ? répliquèrent ensemble les Potter, dont Aléa qui cherchait un miroir.

Soupirant, Ron n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre que Maître Dekapolites arrivait avec une démarche assurée. Il leur sourit avec bienveillance et s'installa auprès d'eux.

* * *

\- Alors vous acceptez de nous former ? répéta Aléa avec surprise.

\- Exactement, vous avez bien entendu miss Potter. Cependant, avant d'avancer quoique ce soit, il vous faut savoir plusieurs choses.

\- Nous vous écoutons, fit calmement Harry bien qu'il eût un léger frisson au ton du gobelin qui lui semblait annoncer rien de bon.

\- Il y a quelques siècles de cela, une histoire a commencé à émerger dans différents endroits, face à la découverte d'un grimoire écrit en Runes Anciennes. Ce grimoire a traversé plusieurs grandes villes moldues avant d'atterir entre nos mains, chez les sorciers. Il s'agissait d'une histoire sur la Magie. Je ne vous parle pas de la magie que l'on utilise au quotidien, non, mais bien de la Mère Magie.

Il fit une pause, observant les mines attentives des jeunes gens, puis reprit.

\- À partir de là, ce grimoire est passé entre plusieurs mains, les humains, puis les espèces et peuples, dont les Elfes et les Gobelins. Nous sommes réputés non seulement pour nos fonctions de gestionnaires mais aussi pour nos excellents Maîtres dans diverses disciplines. Nous avons traduis le grimoire et avons trouvé une histoire bien intéressante bien qu'effrayante. Cette histoire stipulait que des Enfants naîtront à une période noire pour rétablir notre monde face à des temps plus que troubles, et que ceux-ci seront bien plus puissants que la normalité des sorciers, étant les Enfants de notre Mère.

Il s'arrêta en voyant Aléa s'agiter, elle avait sans doute une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Lui donnant la parole, il écouta la jeune femme.

\- Vous insinuez que nous sommes les Enfants de la Magie, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous nous racontez cela, non pas sans raisons je le conçois, mais êtes-vous sûrs que nous sommes bien ses Enfants ? Rien ne stipule comme vous le dîtes que nous sommes ces Enfants là. N'y a t-il pas plus de détails concernant des caractéristiques ou encore des reconnaissances physiques pour ceux-ci ?

\- Vos questions sont légitimes Miss. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien mais nous pouvons voir et sentir des choses que les simples sorciers ne savent pas. Je suis quasiment certain que vous êtes concernés, que vous êtes les Enfants de notre Mère. I enfants de la magie, c'est la seule certitude que nous avons. Lorsque je vois votre union à tous les trois, je me demande qui seront les deux autres. Vous devez être fondamentalement proches les uns des autres, votre lien est visible.

Il fit de nouveau un temps d'arrêt, avant d'enchaîner et conclure par la même occasion l'entretien.

\- Néanmoins, je dois aussi vous dire qu'elle était considérée jusqu'ici comme une Légende parmi les sorciers, or nous savons tous que les Légendes viennent bien de quelque part. Je vais devoir mettre en place ces formations que vous allez recevoir, ensuite nous devons nous revoir deux fois par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui afin que vous receviez les informations nécessaires propre à votre nom.

\- Propre à notre nom ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Ron, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Cela veut dire que vous allez recevoir toutes les informations qui se trouvent dans vos coffres familiaux et dans les archives, tout ce qui est lié à votre famille ne sera plus un secret. Vous aurez accès, dans le même temps, à certains coffres dont vous ignorez l'existence. Passons maintenant aux choses plus intéressantes pour vous. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir par le passé, votre manoir est bien équipé, vous avez tout le nécessaire pour vous entraînez. Cependant vous allez devoir revenir ici pendant une semaine.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous revenir une semaine ? fit Harry, fatigué par l'entretien.

\- Vous devez revenir afin d'étudier toutes les formations et connaître vos spécialités. En attendant les deux autres Enfants, vous devez apprendre à vous défendre et connaître vos forces et faiblesses.

\- Merci Maître. lâcha Aléa d'une voix mi-sérieuse mi-excitée.

\- Ne me remercier pas, vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs. On se revoit dans 5 jours, rentrez chez vous le temps de digérer les nouvelles. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Les jeunes gens se levèrent, légèrement tendus bien qu'étrangement excités à la fois.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à la prochaine pour la suite !_


	12. XII

" _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent au mieux et que tu te portes bien._

 _J'ai été surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part, mais ravi sois rassuré. Il est toujours bon d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis par ces temps sombres._

 _J'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir, ma grand-mère me laisse beaucoup plus d'espace depuis qu'elle a appris que j'étais plus fort malgré ce que pensent certains (dont elle), depuis la Bataille au Ministère de la Magie et un autre événement._

 _Je te raconterai, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois d'ores et déjà au courant._

 _Tu me trouveras sur le Chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur, dans la salle du fond à 16h._

 _Passes mes amitiés à Aléa et Ronald._

 _Au plaisir de te voir cet après-midi._

 _Neville L._ "

Harry déposa la lettre de Neville sur la table du salon tout en souriant, il était ravi que son ami ait accepté de passer quelques semaines avec eux. Ce serait une grande première, il ne restait qu'à voir avec Ginny et Luna, et le groupe serait au complet. Puis allant dans la bibliothèque il attendit que les marmottes qui lui servaient de soeur et d'ami se lève.

Ayant pris avec lui le grimoire des Potter, il s'installa à son aise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Non pas qu'il avait froid par cette chaleur d'été mais c'était maintenant devenu habituel de s'installer sur cette place. Avisant l'heure, il sourit face à l'heure qu'il avait devant lui avant d'y avoir du boucan et se plongea dans le grimoire.

De très bonne humeur après une superbe nuit de sommeil, Aléa finissait son déjeuner et eût un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Avisant son frère du regard, elle lui demanda de se boucher les oreilles, ce qu'il fit sans poser de quesions en voyant la lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Aléa lança un Sonorus et cria en mettant volontairement une once de fausse colère, afin de faire réagir son ami.

\- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! VIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE VIENNE TE BOTTER LES FESSES !

Sursautant et tombant du lit, le dit Ronald se leva rapidement malgré son corps engourdi de sommeil afin de se cacher au mieux. Il était hors de question qu'Aléa commence dès le matin, _ou midi vu l'heure_ se disait-il en regardant l'horloge au dessus de son lit. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ils avaient tous passés la soirée à échanger divers opinions concernant les idéologies des Sorciers et Moldus et sur les différentes hypothèses sur les Horcruxes. Oui, il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal. Pas une seule blague ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour une fois.

Harry, qui jusque là n'avait pas pipé un mot, sourit face à l'infanterie qui habitait cette maison. _On passerait pour une vraie famille_ _aux yeux de tout étranger avec tout ses chahuts_ , se fit-il la réflexion, et ses yeux pétillèrent. Il avait bien conscience de paraître sensible, mais à défaut d'avoir des parents, il avait une soeur et des amis formidables maintenant. Malgré une enfance dictée sous la fureur de son Oncle Vernon, de sa brute de cousin Dudley et les ordres de sa Tante Pétunia, il allait pouvoir profiter de ce qu'il avait. Sa famille par le sang et le coeur. Ça valait tout l'Or du monde à ses yeux.

Ce fût des sifflements bien innocents qui retentirent dans les escaliers, où apparût Ron qui lança un regard glacial à Aléa en passant près d'elle, et qui alla donner une accolade à Harry.

\- Salut mon vieux ! Encore levé avant nous ?

\- À l'évidence oui, comme tu peux le voir je suis beaucoup plus aimable à regarder que toi ! se moqua Harry en regardant son ami seulement vêtu d'un short.

\- On est entre nous que je sache, pas besoin d'être beau quand on l'est déjà ! s'exclama Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sauf que j'ai reçu une réponse de la part de Neville et que nous avons plusieurs choses à faire.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Tu as l'air d'avoir décidé un programme pendant que nous dormions encore. demanda Aléa, curieuse.

\- Exactement ! Allez vous habiller et je vous expose le programme pendant le dîner. Winky nous a préparé un superbe repas !

Les deux jeunes allèrent se préparer en rouspétant joyeusement, Harry qui donnait des ordres c'était bien une première, d'autant plus que ce rôle était plutôt attribué à Aléa.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry attendait patiemment que ses camarades le rejoigne dans la salle à manger. Durant ce moment, il discuta avec Adora, il apprenait petit à petit à connaître ses elfes de maison. Il avait eu pour idée de les libérer mais sachant maintenant que ceux-ci avaient toujours été présents pour sa famille, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après tout, il pouvait toujours faire changer les choses d'une façon positive sans que cela ait un impact sur ses elfes.

Ce fût sur cette réflexion que sa soeur le retrouva, où plus précisemment elle l'observait. Dans le recoin de la porte, elle souriait et portait un regard bienveillant sur son frère. Il avait changé, positivement, que ce soit au niveau mental où il paraissait plus serein et heureux, que physique où l'on pouvait y voir une aisance naturelle ainsi que sa puissance. Elle était plutôt fière de lui.

\- Qu'il y a t-il ? demanda Harry, en la voyant l'observer.

\- Rien de particulier, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme frère.

\- Moi aussi, c'est vraiment une chose unique que nous avons. Bien que j'aurai aimé savoir tout cela plus tôt. fit-il en esquissant un geste dans la pièce.

\- Nous aurons les réponses à nos questions Harry, je te le promets. Nous irons voir mes parents ensemble, ils nous donneront leur version. On en saura plus.

\- Me revoilà la compagnie ! De quoi discutez-vous ? interrompit Ronald en arrivant rapidement dans la salle.

\- De notre lien de parenté, cher ami. s'exclama Harry avec un sourire.

\- Allez, explique-nous maintenant ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Aléa, une fois qu'ils fussent installés autour de la tablée.

\- Nous allons passer au Terrier pour demander à Ginny si elle veut passer quelques jours ici. Neville venant, tu ne te sentiras pas toute seule Aléa et puis nous avions prévu de la faire venir, c'est le bon moment. Ensuite nous devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, Neville nous y rejoindra à 16h.

\- Super ! Je voulais aller chez Fleury et Bott, ça tombe bien. s'exlama Aléa, heureuse du programme.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, répondit Ron sous le regard étonné de ses amis, quoi ? Je veux trouver un bouquin sur la Magie.

\- Très bien, je passerais chez l'apothicaire, nous devons d'ores et déjà s'améliorer sur certaines choses. J'ai l'intuition que nous allons en avoir besoin pour les prochains mois. Si jamais vous voyez des livres de Potions, prenez-en sur les soins et énergies.

\- Harry, nous sommes nuls en potions. Comment veux-tu que nous y arrivons ? À part Aléa, je ne vois pas qui pourrais les faire ! s'exclama Ron, effaré.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur cela, faîtes-moi confiance. sourit Harry, sous les yeux inquiets de ses compagnons.

* * *

\- Ron ! Harry ! Aléa ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? s'écria Molly, heureuse de voir ses enfants.

\- Nous venons voir Ginny, on voudrait l'inviter quelques jours, si vous nous le permettez. fit Aléa, souriante.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Ginny va être heureuse de l'apprendre.

Lançant un sonorus, on entendit Molly appeller sa fille, la prévenant que ses amis étaient là. Un bruit de dégringolade se fit entendre, signe que Ginny arrivait en courant malgré les étroits escaliers.

\- Aléa ! fit Ginny, heureuse de voir son amie, elle alla la serrer dans ses brad avant de coller une bise à son frère et Harry. Que faîtes-vous là ?

\- On t'embarque soeurette ! fit Ron, sous le regard bienveillant de Molly qui trouvait son fils plus calme et serein.

Harry sourit puis s'excusa auprès de ses amis, demandant à Molly s'ils pouvaient discuter le temps de cinq minutes. La matriarche accepta, et suivit Harry.

\- Que se passe t-il Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui je vais bien. Je voulais savoir si vous saviez comment prendre contact avec Remus Lupin, de façon rapide ? J'aimerais entrer en contact avec lui pour quelques formalités.

Étonnée de la demande, Molly resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Le plus simple serait par voie de cheminette Harry. Tu peux l'appeller à tout moment, il sera disponible pour toi.

\- Merci madame Weasley. Je ne souhaitais pas lui donner rendez-vous via hibou. Par les temps qui court, je n'aurai pas pu exprimer mes demandes explicitement au cas où il y aurait des interceptions.

\- C'est naturel voyons.

Molly nota l'adresse de Lupin et la donna à Harry. Puis ils allèrent dans le salon, où la petite communauté attendaient en discutant joyeusement.

\- Je dois faire une chose avant que l'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse, attendez moi je ne serez pas long. dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres avant de transplaner.

* * *

Harry frappa deux coups sur la porte qui se trouvait face à lui avec détermination, il avait longuement réfléchi sur la manière de présenter les choses mais il savait que son amie allait le devancer sur ses propres pensées. Un homme lui ouvrit, le nez baissé dans sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait rien de charmant, il était plutôt effrayant dans son allure sale.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? fit la voix grave du monsieur.

\- Je suis un ami de votre fille. J'aimerais la voir afin de lui proposer de séjourner chez moi durant quelques mois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous êtes un ami de ma Luna ? rétorqua , méfiant.

\- Demandez-lui de venir, et elle posera ses propres questions concernant mon identité. fit Harry, tout en se faisant la note que l'homme ne lui avait pas demandé son nom.

\- Bien. Veuillez attendre quelques instants.

L'homme ferma la porte, laissant un Harry perplexe derrière celle-ci. C'était une étrange façon d'accueillir une personne.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que ce soit négatif ou positif._

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	13. XIII

Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait d'individus, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Cependant un groupe de jeunes gens sortait du lot, au Chaudron Baveur, riant tous ensemble, heureux de se retrouver après quelques jours. Tous avaient acceptés de passer quelques semaines ensemble, il y avait une bonne raison, la guerre qui se déroulait au dehors ne demandait aucun relâchement.

« Nous allons devoir faire nos achats maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, qui doit faire quoi ? »

« Je dois passer chez l'Apothicaire, Fleury et Bott ainsi que chez Eelyops. »

« Je dois aussi aller chez Fleury et Bott ! Allons-y tous ensemble, ce sera plus simple ! »

Le groupe s'avança rapidement vers les magasins souhaités, la journée allait être longue pour ceux n'ayant rien à y acheter, rapide pour ceux ayant besoin de quelque chose.

* * *

De retour au Manoir Potter, les bras chargés de fournitures, ainsi que des animaux en plus, le petit groupe étaient exténué de leur fin de journée.

Aléa lâcha le chat noir qu'elle avait nommé Elys, qui ferait un bon compagnon de jeu pour Pattenrond, elle lâcha aussi le serpent qu'Harry avait adopté. Le vendeur avait été rude avec lui, très peu de personnes pouvaient s'approcher de lui et il voulait le vendre à un prix plus que déraisonnable. Harry qui craquait pour le serpent, lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps le serpents était ici. Le vendeur s'était décomposé et avait laissé Harry le prendre pour pas cher. Harry avait aussi adopté deux oiseaux rares, là par contre c'était exceptionnel. Ron, Neville, Aléa et Harry avaient tous fondus devant ses deux oiseaux, ils se sentaient attirés par eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Après cela, Harry était heureux de ramener ses compagnons dans leur nouvelle maison.

Harry qui jusque-là avait mené l'expédition, bailla allègrement tout en s'excusant auprès de ses amis et alla s'échouer sur son canapé sans demander son reste.

« Ça va Harry ? »

« Oui, oui, je suis juste fatigué. Tu peux montrer les chambres pour Neville, Luna et Ginny ? »

« Je vais gérer cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi un peu, je viendrais te réveiller pour le repas. »

Harry sourit avec tendresse à sa sœur et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis mais il avait ressenti une sacrée fureur, sûrement un coup de colère de Voldemort se disait-il. Néanmoins, cela n'indiquait rien de bon, il allait devoir en discuter avec ses amis, ils étaient tous présents autant pour profiter de moments tous ensemble que pour apporter sa touche dans cette guerre qui se profilait au fil des jours. Harry s'endormit, ses dernières pensées allant sur sa sœur qui gérerait la soirée.

 _ **Boom. "Avada Kedavra" ; "À terre !" ; "Transplane et appelle les renforts !" ; "Noooon !". Les voix criaient, fureur, adrénaline, peur. Tout y passait dans ce moment de folie et de sang. Une voix stridente se fit entendre, exécrable, méprisante, crachant sur les personnes qui peuplaient le village. Des traîtres. Des moldus. Ils ne valaient rien. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.**_

Il était en sueur, murmurant dans ses songes, ou plutôt cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

 _ **Village de moldus. Quelques corps jonchaient le sol, morts, des plaies ouvertes et les visages méconnaissables des passants. C'était un vrai carnage. Personne pour aider les villageois, ils devaient subir et s'enfuir s'ils le pouvaient. Tâche difficile. Aucun moyen de se défendre.**_

Il souffrait, les soubresauts de son corps le prouvaient. Il était en proie à de nombreuses émotions et les couleurs qui passaient sur son visage en étaient témoins.

 _ **Un rire glaçant claqua dans les airs, empli d'une fierté sans noms, reconnaissable et vile. Félicitant ses fidèles de la mission accomplie. Cela ferait la une des potins, des journaux. On parlerait de nouveau et encore de lui, il serait encore plus craint. La fin approchait, il le sentait et jubilait. La Terreur est de retour de plus en plus forte.**_ _**Et Potter allait enfin mourir de sa propre main, ça, il se le jurait.**_

Il réussit à se réveiller, non sans souffrir, son estomac était totalement retourné et il vida ses tripes sur le sol.

Alerté par les bruits et se sentant mal, Aléa accouru auprès de son frère et fut surprise de le voir dans un si mauvais état alors qu'il paraissait juste fatigué quelques minutes avant. Lançant un récurvite, elle alla près d'Harry, appelant Winky.

« Peux-tu aller chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? C'est urgent ! »

Harry, lui, restait silencieux, se laissant aller contre la poitrine de sa sœur, qui l'entoura de ses bras en le serrant contre elle.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Tu es malade ? » fit Aléa, inquiète.

« J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » répondit faiblement Harry.

« Un cauchemar ? Voldemort ? » frissonna Aléa.

« Oui, je vais allez noter ce que j'y ai vu, avant d'oublier. » fit Harry, qui avait installé un cahier de rapport de rêves par rapport à Voldemort.

« D'accord, je t'attendrais dans la cuisine. »

* * *

Harry partit dans le salon, il s'installa face au tableau d'Hermione et écrivit quelques détails de son rêve puis il prit le cahier des rêves. Il fallait qu'il arrive à bloquer Voldemort, mais la douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il écrivit tout son rêve, ajoutant des annotations quand un détail lui sautait aux yeux ou encore lorsqu'une interrogation persistait. Chaque détails comptaient et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté de quoique ce soit.

Soupirant, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne sera jamais un adolescent tranquille avec cette histoire. Depuis sa naissance, on le poursuivait, il commençait à se sentir fatigué de courir par-ci par-là. Il n'avait rien demandé, bon sang, que c'était lourd comme fardeau. Encore heureux qu'il avait des amis et une sœur en Or pour le soutenir.

En pensant à sa sœur, Harry sourit. Il voulait se mettre dans de meilleure condition, pour se faire il décida de se mettre en forme afin de faire une frayeur à sa sœur.

* * *

Harry prit par surprise Aléa qui, concentrée sur sa tâche, n'entendit pas son frère derrière elle. Elle renversa un peu de lait chaud de la casserole, elle avait pensé qu'Harry serait content de prendre un bon chocolat chaud après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il faut croire que celui-ci voulait la taquiner.

« Tout doux sœurette, ce n'est que moi. »

« C'est déjà un sacré morceau, Toi » répliqua Aléa, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Tu vas voir ce que le sacré morceau que je suis va te faire ! » claqua la voix d'Harry, accourant joyeusement vers elle, les mains légèrement en l'air en signe de chahuts.

« Noooooooon ! Pas ça Harry ! » s'exclama Aléa en prenant la fuite dans la maison.

Le boucan que faisait ces deux-là se fit entendre de toutes les oreilles présentent. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits provenant d'Hharry et Aléa se turent d'un seul coup. Tous leurs amis les regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres et ils les avaient enfin remarqués.

« Alors comme ça on chahute sans nous ? » lança Ron, amusé par le comportement de ses meilleurs amis.

La fin de soirée se passa dans les rires des jeunes sorciers, c'était certainement le mieux pour eux, signe de ressourcement.

* * *

Les jumeaux reçurent une lettre dès le lendemain, avec surprise ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Ron, Luna et Neville se joignirent à eux, montrant leurs lettres. Ils étaient tous convoqués, dès l'après-midi, à la banque de Gringotts. Les jeunes allèrent se préparer, le rendez-vous étant dans moins de deux heures. Un problème se posait néanmoins, Ginny qui était présente allait se retrouver seule pour l'après-midi. Elle proposa d'aller voir les jumeaux au magasin pendant qu'ils allaient à leur rendez-vous, cela lui permettrait de donner un coup de mains, ceux-ci étant légèrement débordés entre leurs ventes et leurs inventions.

* * *

« Bienvenues jeunes sorciers, installez-vous je vous prie. » fit la voix puissante du Directeur Dekapolites. « Nous allons voir tous ensemble plusieurs points importants. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous êtes tous liés par la magie. Oui, vous êtes bien les Enfants de la Magie. Cependant il manque une personne, sauriez-vous de qui il pourrait s'agir ? » demanda le Maître.

Les jeune gens se concertèrent, sans trouver de réponse. Ils pensèrent à Ginny, la sœur de Ron pouvait en faire partie. Puis Harry proposa : « Il s'agirait peut-être de Luna Lovegood ? C'est une sorcière redoutable malgré ses airs lunaire. ».

Tous réfléchirent à la proposition d'Harry, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, elle avait été d'une force étonnante lors de la Bataille au Ministère, et son aide avait été précieuse durant tout le long. Ce n'était clairement pas à négliger compte tenu des circonstances.

Dekapolites reprit : « Bien, je verrais cela par moi-même jeunes sorciers. Pour la suite, j'ai réuni mes meilleurs atouts, et deux possibilités s'offrent à vous. ».

Tous furent attentifs aux dires du Directeur, il ne fallait pas oublier que les gobelins étaient des maîtres en matière de guerre mais aussi des êtres rusés, conclure cette affaire sera certainement le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à eux.

« La première consiste à ce que vous vous entraîniez seuls, nous vous donnerons des conseils voire des cours pour vous aider. Mais cela pourrait vous ralentir, et les progressions ne seront pas les mêmes. » fit le Directeur, d'une voix tranchante.

« La deuxième consiste à ce que vous intégrez nos territoires, à nous Gobelins ainsi que les autres peuples. Beaucoup sont prêts à vous aider. Si vous acceptez, il faut que vous sachiez que ce sera difficile, il faudra que vous soyez intègres, respectueux, et que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même. Nous n'aimons pas les lâches et peu importe combien vous serez à bout, car vous le serez, on vous poussera au meilleur de vous. »

Le petit groupe se regardèrent, la réponse était évidente. Ils voulaient le meilleur entraînement possibles pour avoir toutes les chances de leur côté. Ce fût Harry qui donna la réponse, d'une voix sûre.

« Nous choisissons la deuxième proposition, directeur. Nous sommes prêts à accepter tout ce que vous nous enseignerez pour que nous ayons toutes les chances de notre côté. Cela n'est en aucun cas négligeable de recevoir une formation donner par vos soins. »

« Bien, c'est ce que j'espérais entendre. Je suis heureux de conclure cette affaire avec vous, sachez que le temps n'attends pas. Quand seriez-vous prêt à faire vos bagages ? »

« Dès que vous le souhaitez. » répondit Aléa.

« Bien, alors je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau dans une semaine. Plus vite vous serez entraîné, mieux ce sera. Petite précision concernant un détail, nous allons rentrer dans une bulle temporelle. Pour faire simple, le temps ne passera pas de la même façon qu'ici. Lorsque vous passez une semaine là-bas, il ne se passera qu'une journée ici. C'est un savoir que peu de sorciers ont en leur connaissance, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais de faire un serment de sang afin de ne pas divulguer ceci. »

Les jeunes se réunirent tous, et se préparèrent. Le directeur sortit un couteau argenté, la lame brillante reflétant dans la pièce. Voyant les regards inquiets, il expliqua la procédure.

« Vous devez donner une goutte de sang, afin que le serment se fasse. Vos gouttes se mélangeront au mien et cela scellera vos promesses. »

« Directeur, nous n'avons pas vus les conditions. Que souhaitez-vous en échange de votre aide ? »

« Nous verrons cela dans un instant, miss. Tendez vos mains. »

Le directeur prit une goutte de chacun, laissant une cicatrice infime sur leurs paumes. Puis il y eût une vive lumière entourant les sorciers et Maître Dekapolites.

« Je vous remercie jeunes gens. Passons à la suite. Pour ce qui est de l'échange, je sais que nous n'avons pas bonne réputation pour cela mais votre situation est différente. Il est de mon devoir en tant qu'être de la Magie de vous aider à vaincre la Mage Noir. De ce fait, je ne peux rien demander en échange si ce n'est que vous soyez irréprochables au niveau du comportement. »

La surprise passa sur les visages présents, ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un être magiques d'être si conciliant, et encore moins un Gobelin. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient de redoutables manipulateurs, mais là, il s'agissait d'une force majeure. De ce fait, ils ne surent quoi répondre si ce n'est un remerciement.

« Ne me remerciez pas, étant des Enfants de la Magie, vous êtes les dirigeants et les voix, si je puis dire, de la Magie elle-même. Je ne peux que vous donnez mon aide. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup Maître. » fit Neville, qui jusque-là n'avait pas parlé. « Comment se passera notre séjour sur vos territoires ? »

« Cela monsieur, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » répondit le Directeur, restant consciemment dans le secret. « Je ne peux vous en dire plus, tant que le dernier Enfant ne sera pas identifié. Quand bien même vous savez déjà pour la boucle temporelle, je me dois d'attendre que tous les éléments soient réunis. Maintenant, vous pouvez prendre congé. Vous recevrez une lettre, avec la liste des affaires que vous pouvez emporter pour votre périple.»

« Merci Maître, que votre Or coule dans vos coffres. » firent les voix du groupe en collision qui prirent congés, des questions pleins les têtes concernant leurs futurs.

* * *

 _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, la construction de l'histoire en revanche est mienne._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que ce soit négatif ou positif._

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


End file.
